Blood and Glory
by Spawnzilla014
Summary: Dracula has been awakened from his imprisonment from the Himalayas, and is starting to spread terrible plagues all around the world in a show of revenge. However; a powerful and attractive demon huntress named Ivory Joan wants revenge for the death of her father. But if that wasn't bad enough, Spawn joins in on the fray. Can Dracula survive against this duo? Rated M for violence!
1. Chapter 1

***Hello everyone, I'm back! I've got another story I'd like to share with you all. This time, it's a horror/romance story featuring my version of Spawn and an OC named Ivory Joan, a sexy and tough demon huntress. It takes place in the world of Dracula (Castlevania if you will!) and will feature the one and only Dracula. (Or Alucard, if you prefer!). The story begins in the darkest parts of the Himalayas, where the evil Dracula is accidently awakened by some scientists and missionaries; including Ivory Joan's father. Take warning that this story will be extremely dark and violent; so no kiddies please! A personal note for Wherever Girl; since you love vampires and werewolves so much, I thought you might enjoy this! For anyone who wants a _real_ vampire story, you're in luck! Enjoy!***

It was a very dark and stormy winter night near the Himalayas; the wind was howling and the snow was heavy, making it nearly impossible to even see 10 feet in front of you. But there was an important mission going on here in this place, believe it or not. Several important people, mostly scientists and a couple of missionaries, were on the hunt for a rare artifact that was said to have been hidden here in the Himalayas since the dawn of time. The scientists were hired to help out on the journey, but the missionaries were funding the expedition. One of them was none other than the world famous missionary/adventurer, India Joan. He was a well respected man and he loved the Lord, but it was his heart's desire to find this rare treasure and hopefully find a way to use it's wealth to help build the dream church of his wildest imaginations. This treasure was none other than the rare Scrolls of the Ancient Ones; a lost collection of extremely rare and historical notes and stories written by the very first ancient prophets of the Bible. Everyone was climbing to the top of the mountain, where it was said to have a hole that led down into a cave where the Scrolls of the Ancient Ones was hidden. It was getting very late and the weather was getting worse by the minute, causing some of the others to doubt if this journey was even worth it anymore. "Indy! I highly suggest that we camp for the night; the weather is too much! We're not gonna make it!" a man complained. "We will make it! I'm not giving up; I'm climbing to the top of this mountain even if it kills me!" India cried angrily. He began climbing up higher, much to the objections of the others. "India, stop! It's too dangerous! Get back here this instant!" a British scientist exclaimed. "No! I'm this close!" India objected. Suddenly, he slipped and fell down; crashing into a hole and into a darkened cave. "Oh God! We've got to save him! Come on; get me some ropes and flashlights ready!" a man cried.

India laid in the middle of the cave and moaned as he writhed about a little, until he finally had the strength to get up. "Oh, my! Where am I?" India moaned. As he sat up and shook his head, he felt a wet substance underneath of him. "Ugh! What is this?" India muttered as he looked at his hands. He grabbed out a flashlight and shone it on his hands; he cried out in horror and disgust to find that it was blood. "OH GOD! That's not mine, is it?" India exclaimed. He jolted up and cried out in disgust and horror to find what appeared to be gallons of blood all over the floor. "Wait a second...that's not mine at all! I would'nt be standing if it was my own. I'm all right; a little knocked over, but all right. Where is that blood coming from?" India wondered. He used the flashlight to follow the trail of blood, and eventually found a huge empty stone room bathed in blood. "Good God! What in the name of the 12 Apostles is this?" India cried.

There was a huge stone tomb of some sort in the middle of the room, seeping with blood. "I wonder what's in that tomb?" India thought as he approached it. As he walked towards the tomb, his boots splashed from the blood and the smell of death grew fouler and fouler. As he finally approached the tomb, there was an inscription on the stone in an ancient language similar to Old English; Beowulf style Old English! India was a very well educated man, so he could understand and read what the inscription said. "What's this? It's a warning!" India said out loud. The inscription read this: WARNING! DO NOT OPEN THIS TOMB. IF YOU DO, HELL WILL AWAKEN AND THE END OF THE EARTH WILL OCCUR. LEAVE NOW AND NEVER RETURN, BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE! India stood up and backed up a little bit, feeling a bit uneasy about the message. "That sounds pretty risky...but I'm just so curious as to what's actually inside of this tomb. Maybe just a peak!" India muttered. He approached it and struggled to open it up, but he was very surprised to find a huge wooden coffin inside of it with yet another inscription engraved into it. "What?" India muttered. The message read this: WARNING! THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE. TURN BACK NOW AND NEVER RETURN; DEATH WILL FOLLOW YOU EVERYWHERE YOU GO AND LAY WASTE TO THE EARTH IF YOU DON'T! LEAVE NOW AND NEVER COME BACK! "Oh bother! I'm not going to be scared of this silly little scare antic! I've wasted my time and money to find this treasure, and I'm not about to give it up! This is it; this is _the_treasure God wanted me to find! I'm opening this thing no matter what!" India proclaimed. He opened the coffin and screamed in horror to what he found; it was a living and breathing man...or so it seemed. This man had grey eyes, long black hair, pale and colorless skin, and was wearing a black and blood red cloak that covered his body.

India cried out in horror as he tried to escape, but the man rose out of the coffin and grabbed India by the neck; hissing menacingly as he began choking him. "Who are you? How dare you disturb me from my slumber? Speak now or I'll drain you of your blood!" the man screamed in a heavy Carpathian accent. India almost couldn't speak because of the man's steel grip. But after he was choked to near death, the man threw him out of the coffin and onto the floor. The man stood up from his prison and towered over India in a dramatic manner; his black and blood red cape nearly covered the room. "I will ask only once more! Who are you and what are you doing here?" the man demanded harshly. India coughed and gasped for breath, but he was able to finally speak as he stood up to face him. "My name is India Joan; I'm a missionary and an adventurer. I was only looking for a specific treasure, but I fell into this cave." India gasped. "An adventurer? I see...how many of you are there?" the man mused. "About 10 or 15; but I think it's my turn to ask you some questions. Who or what in God's name are you? Why were you stuck in that tomb? What's with all the warnings; you do something bad or something?" India asked now feeling a bit more daring. The man smiled unpleasently as he began slowly walking towards the stranger. "I...am...Dracula! Or as you humans like to call me in the Far East; Alucard! I've been imprisoned in this frozen wasteland for over 1500 years, but thanks to you...I am free to roam this world once more. Revenge shall be mine at last!" the mysterious man explained with an evil chuckle.

India gasped in horror to the foolish mistake that made; he had let his own curiosity get the best of him and now he unwittingly released this demon! "No! I can't believe this! What have I done?" India exclaimed. "No need to be so distraught! If you give your soul to me and become my slave...I promise you that the rewards will be plentiful!" Dracula sneered as he used dark magic to make a handful of jewels in his hand. India grew angry and defiant towards the evil monster and knocked the jewels out of his hand. "Never! I am a man of God and I'll never succumb to your vile temptations, you wicked demon! Begone; back to the tomb with you, you devil!" India cried. Dracula merely laughed at him. "You're brave...but extremely foolish! You should cling on to your faith much tighter than that, my boy. Even if it is utterly worthless!" Dracula sneered as he began using his cape to magically wrap around India. Suddenly, Dracula used his cape to tightly engulf and constrict poor India Joan. India cried out in fear and agony as he tried to break free, but it was no use. Dracula cackled evilly as he used his cape to smash India against the wall, and then used darg magic to levitate him up into the air. "I sure hope you truly believe in your faith...because you will be needing it. Thank you for releasing me of my prison...but I'm afraid your life has no further need from this point onward. Goodbye, India Joan. Sleep well...forever!" Dracula taunted before he released India and dropped him into the tomb. India screamed as he fell into a puddle of blood, which suddenly began to boil and turn into acid thanks to Dracula's dark magic. India splashed and screamed wildly to try and ecape, but it was no use. He gave up and screamed his last before he drowned in the acid and his own blood. Dracula laughed evilly and in triumph as he began walking out of the caves. "It will be so good to get a breath of fresh air and a good view of the natural world...after about 1500 years worth of sleep, that is!" Dracula muttered.

He approached the entrance/exit of a cave and sighed in contempt as he walked out, but the minute he walked out, Dracula was met up by India's group. "There you are, Ind-HEY! You're not India Joan! Who are you and what have you done to him?" the British scientist exclaimed. Dracula smiled wryly before he bit his throat and tore his neck, spilling his blood everywhere. Everyone else screamed as they took off running, save for one brave young man. He stood there still as a grave, but he drew out a knife and stabbed it into Dracula's chest. Dracula cried out as he was stabbed, but it was nowhere near enough to kill him. He tore the knife out of his chest and savagely backhanded the young man away from him. The young man cried out in pain as he fell on his face, but he was able to turn around and grab his crucifix and use it to shield himself before Dracula could grab him. "GET BACK! Get back, I say! Back away from me, you vile demon!" the young man cried. Dracula cried out and hissed in fear as he cowered away, but growled in frustration as the young man stood tall and firm. They both stared at each other for a long time, trying to intimidate the other, but finally Dracula spoke up to break the silence.

Dracula smiled unpleasently and began laughing. "Well! You seem to be quite strong in your faith, young man. Perhaps I could use you after all!" Dracula mused. "I'm not interested in whatever lies you have to sell me, demon!" the young man retorted. "No need to be so nippy, young man. I merely ask of you to give this message to this...India Joan's family! Tell them...that their father and husband will not be coming home to visit them anymore. And unless they want to suffer the same fate as he did...they will stay away from the Carpathian Mountains." Dracula sneered. The young man suddenly felt quite frightened for his teacher's life. "What have you done to him?" the young man demanded. "You don't need to know, except that he's dead! Go! Tell his friends and family that unless they want to die as well, not to disturb me in my homeland of Carpathia!" Dracula replied harshly. "I'll do as you ask...but know that someone will stop you! Maybe it won't be me...but it will be someone far more powerful and righteous than you!" the young man cried before he took off running. "I highly doubt that will ever happen, young man. Though I would be quite surprised to see who would prove to be such an advesary...if that's at all even possible!" Dracula muttered. He transformed into a bat and flew away from the Himalaya Mountains, and traveled all across Europe until he finally arrived at the more familiar Carpathian Forest. "Ah! It's good to be home! Hello, Carpathia! I'm home at last!" Dracula cried out happily as he began flying towards his castle.

He transformed back into a his vampire form and walked slowly through the darkened halls of his castle, relishing in the moment. "Ah, yes. It feels good to be a king in my own castle again. I wonder if my throne is still here?" Dracula said out loud. He approached his throne room, and sighed happily as he found it still sitting there. "Yes! It's still here! I must sit on it...no! No; I cannot sit around much longer. I've been asleep for the past 1500 years! There's work to be done; I have to get my revenge! And I think I know exactly where to start." Dracula said out loud as he began laughing evilly. He walked over to a map room and began looking at different places of Europe, and began placing pins on places where he would strike. "I'll start with the land of where it all started...England! The only place that was safe from the Bubonic Plague will now be the first land to suffer my wrath after 1500 years!" Dracula said out loud. He walked out of his map room and outside on his large balcony. He called out in an ancient demonic language and summoned a horrorfying looking creature that resembled the Grim Reaper. "It's time! Spread my plague all across England and then return to me for your next instructions; go!" Dracula instructed. "As you wish...your highness!" the phantom like creature replied before flying off. Dracula laughed evilly as he watched his minion fly away; he was going to enjoy wreaking havoc on Earth once more, and this time nothing was going to stop him.

***Uh oh! This is not looking too good! What's gonna happen next? Stay tuned to find out!***


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2 is up! In this chapter; the daughter of India Joan, Ivory Joan, learns the horrifying details of the death of her father. She vows to avenge the death of her father and remembers good memories of her father while riding on a train to London. However; she is unaware of a particular phantom anti-hero riding on the same train for his own reasons! Read on to see what happens! Warning: Contains some sexual content, but no lemons or nudity. Also some swearing; viewer discretion is advised!***

It was August; the hottest part of the year. This particular month of August was extremely hot and muggy, and the humidity was almost unbearable. Luckily for the young, plucky, and perky young lady with short red hair riding in the train; there was air conditioning. This young lady was not just some stupid horny schoolgirl or a ditzy tourist; she was a tough as nails young woman on a mission to avenge the death of her father. This young man was none other than Ivory Joan; the daughter of India Joan. She was roughly 20 years old, had short red hair, blazing violet eyes, was quite muscular and well built, red lips, and had a pair of size D breasts. She wore tan pants and a tight green T-shirt and tough looking boots. But despite her valuptious appearence, she was very tough and put up with no bullshit. She, like her father, was a God fearing person and was quite moral...though at times much more rash and ill tempered. In fact; she was the youngest in the family and because she was the favorite of her father, she was often spoiled. But after her older brother (the young man previously seen the last chapter!) came home with the terrible news of their father's death, Ivory spiraled into a state of mourning and depression that seemed endless. But after she finally got over her father's death, she vowed to get revenge and find the murderer and bring him to justice; no matter what it took. Much to the objections of her family, Ivory insisted on finding the murderer of her father and taking his life before finishing what he started. So to keep a long story short; Ivory Joan packed her things and left her home in Chicago to travel to the Carpathia to find the murderer. However; she was completely unaware of the fact that someone else was going in the same direction, but for different reasons. A young and attractive man named Raizo was going to take a vacation to the Carpathian Mountains in a private cabin.

Raizo was about 32 years old, had short and thick black hair, was fairly lean and muscular, and blue eyes. He wore a black leather jacket over a white t-shirt, black pants, and black boots. He also wore a cross necklace around his neck, as a sign of his Christian faith. But unknown to anyone else, Raizo hid a terrible secret. He was not really human...in fact; he was actually _dead_! Now; he was the deadly and infamous anti-hero Spawn! But unlike Al Simmons, he was a God fearing man who wanted to learn to use his powers for good instead of evil. And after several long and agonizing years of fighting against his own inner demons and the evil monster who owned him, Raizo finally broke free of his bondage and became free once more. Now; he has been blessed to live his life as a human during the day...and wreak havoc against evil forces at night as Spawn. Raizo had long desired to have a nice, long, and relaxing vacation free of conflict. It just so happened that after he was freed from his bondage as a slave to the evil demons who controlled him, that he recieved a strange invitation to stay at a remote log cabin in the Carpathian Mountains. The offer was something Raizo could not refuse; it was free, had free meals and cable, and also was secluded far away from any town or city within 10 miles. Though Raizo was a little suspicious of who was offering the free vacation, he wasn't about to pass on this oppurtunity. Anyway; Raizo boarded on the Airline Express and boarded on the train that was going to take him to London, but was unaware of Ivory Joan's presence. Raizo sighed in contempt as he sat back and relaxed; this was going to be a vacation he would never forget.

Raizo was about to go to sleep, when suddenly Ivory Joan accidently walked into his coach. "Oops! This isn't my room." Ivory muttered. She accidently woke Raizo up and he looked at her feeling both tired and irritated. "Do you mind?" Raizo growled. Ivory looked a little offended and scoffed. "Well is that a very nice thing to say? Well nice meeting you too!" Ivory snapped as she walked out. "Wait, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get fresh...it's just that I've got a long 2 days ahead of me." Raizo said as he stopped her by grabbing her arm. Ivory blushed as Raizo grabbed her arm and by instinct, wrenched herself away. "Well that doesn't mean you can act like a jerk. I've got a long couple of days ahead of me, too!" Ivory replied snappishly. "Really? Where to?" Raizo yawned. "I'm going to Carpathia!" Ivory said. Raizo suddenly felt more alert as she said that. "Really? Well what a coincidence! That's where I'm heading. You going on vacation, too?" Raizo said. Ivory looked at him strangely and then sighed. "No. I'm not going there for vacation." Ivory replied trying not to lie. "Well then what are you going there for?" Raizo asked. Ivory sighed impatiently. "You ask a lot of questions, you know that? Let me just say that it's for...finishing up business." Ivory said carefully. Raizo nodded his head and sighed. "I had quite a lot of business to finish up before I could take this free vacation." Raizo said. Ivory seemed a little surprised he said that. "Free vacation? Going to Carpathia is not cheap!" Ivory exclaimed. "Yeah, I know. But someone paid for this vacation ahead of time and prepaid for all the meals, cable TV, travel expenses, and the log cabin I'm staying in." Raizo explained. "Hmm...sounds a little fishy if you ask me." Ivory said as she curled her lip. "Well, as long as it's free...I'm taking it!" Raizo said as he laid back with his arms behind his head. Ivory sighed as she sat back, but then Raizo's necklace caught her attention. "Oh! What a beautiful necklace you've got there." Ivory said as her eyes lit up. "Oh, this? Yeah...it belonged to my mother. I can't exactly tell you how I found this, but I'm glad I've got it back. It's the only thing that helps me to remember the good times with my mother before she died." Raizo explained as he held it.

Ivory smiled warmly as she got to know Raizo's softer side; he seemed like a really sweet and sensitive guy. "Well, since we've got at least two hours...why don't we get to know each other a little more?" Ivory suggested. "Ok...I guess I'll go first. Unless...did you want to go first?" Raizo asked sheepishly. "Oh! You're cute; you have any girlfriends?" Ivory giggled. Raizo suddenly turned grim. "No...and I'm not planning on to for a while, thank you very much." he scowled. Ivory looked a little hurt and surprised by his sudden change, until she suddenly realized something. "Oh, I see. Well, that's what you get for being naughty with the girls!" Ivory teased. She was halfway expecting Raizo to yell at her, but he just laughed instead. "Well...I guess that's God telling me that I need to start controlling myself and keep it in the pants." Raizo smirked. Ivory Jaon laughed loudly and uncontrollably, slightly freaking Raizo out. "I'm so sorry...but that's just too freakin' hilarious! I'm sorry; I guess I don't know what it will be like in your shoes. I've never had a man to myself before." Ivory said as she finally calmed down. Raizo looked really surprised; for a young woman as attractive as Ivory, he was not expecting her to be a virgin. "Really? Well...that's surprising." Raizo said dumbly. Ivory looked at him as if she was insulted...but she sighed as she closed her eyes. "I know. I was always made fun of because my body changed so early when I was younger. I guess I get the...(ahem) good looks from my mother. But she died when I was 3 years old and I was the youngest in my family. I had to move in with my aunt and uncle, because my father was always on the move as a missionary. But he loved me the most out of all the other 12 children in our family." Ivory explained. "12 kids? Damn! I mean, that's a lot of brothers and sisters." Raizo said. "I know. I'm actually the youngest in our family...not to mentioned the most hated." Ivory replied sadly. "What? Why would they hate you?" Raizo exclaimed. "Because of my father. He spoiled me and gave me the most attention in the family, and my brothers and sisters grew jealous to the point of hating me. The only other sibling who ever showed me any true love was my oldest brother, Jonna. He's such a sweetheart!" Ivory continued.

Raizo grew sad and silent as he laid back against the seat. "I'll never know what it's like being in a family. When I was 3 months old, my mother died and I was orphaned. I had to stay in a living hell of an orphanage, where I was constantly bullied and ridiculed. The one true person who ever loved me was a beautiful girl named Lily; God, I loved her. But when we got older and things became more complicated before the war, well...I never got to see her again." Raizo explained half truthfully. Ivory looked really sorry and sad to hear him say those things, but also could tell that he was hiding something. "What happened?" Ivory asked innocently. "I don't want to talk about it. I'll just say that I never got home...and when Lily heard the news, she died heartbroken." Raizo answered trying his best to hide the real truth. Ivory reached out and held his hands, making Raizo blush and sweat nervously. "I'm sorry to hear that. I had a best friend who was an orphan; he was a really nice guy. I haven't heard from him in a while, though. Do you have any friends?" Ivory asked. "No. I have no friends and no family at all." Raizo replied modestly. Ivory looked really upset when he said that. "So...you're all alone?" Ivory whispered. "Yeah...and it really hurts. But that's the price I pay for the mistakes I've made." Raizo said. Ivory felt tears in her eyes; she had never heard such a sad story in her life. Raizo sighed heavily, but cried out in shock as Ivory leaned forward and kissed his lips softly. "Why'd you do that?" Raizo demanded. "You're not alone, baby. If you want...I can be your friend." Ivory whispered. Raizo actually did not refuse her offer; there was something much more different than all the other women he came into contact with. This woman was much more modest, kind, thoughtful, and actually listened to what he said to say for once. Raizo had many good girlfriends before...but this new one was really quite something special. "Thank you. Wait, you're not-" Raizo began. "No. I have no boyfriends and I'm not thinking about getting married at all. If possible...I'll keep my virginity sacred until the day I die." Ivory said. Raizo was really surprised she said that; that was quite a daring thing for anyone to do, let alone a good looking young woman like her. "What? But why? I mean...is there any particular reason?" Raizo wondered trying not to sound rude.

Ivory sighed as she squeezed his hands. "I just don't feel obligated to marry. As hard as it is to believe, I don't have time to get involved in an intimate relationship. Don't get me wrong; I _want_ to become your friend, I really do. I just...don't want to get intimate. It's dangerous! I believe God sent me on a mission and I can't risk the temptations of that sinful lifestyle. Besides; a few of my sisters have thrown their lives away for that sort of thing. They were very beautiful young women...but they sold themselves to slavery and became sex objects for men and their perverted pleasures! I vowed never to defile my body in that manner. I hope you can understand." Ivory said as tears swelled in her eyes. Raizo smiled warmly as he wiped away her tears. "I honor your desicion, I really do. I will respect that!" Raizo whispered. Ivory smiled warmly before she hugged him tightly. "So...what's your name?" Ivory asked. "Raizo is the name I was given when I was born." Raizo replied. "I like that name; Raizo. My name is Ivory Joan. But you can just call me Ivory." Ivory replied. "That's a neat name; Ivory. It's nice to meet you, Ivory." Raizo said as he broke free from her hug and offered to shake her hand. Ivory smiled sweetly and kissed his lips softly instead. "It's nice to meet you too, Raizo." Ivory whispered. Raizo smiled warmly before he laid back and went to sleep.

***Aww, isn't that cute? But just you wait...there's more blood fueled action and romance waiting ahead, so stay tuned!***


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3 is here! In this chapter, Raizo and Ivory spend the night at a strange hotel. But while they stay, they overhear some very shocking and strange things. Warning: Contains some language and disturbing images; viewer discretion is advised!***

Raizo and Ivory Joan finally arrived at the main train station in London; it was about 6:00 in the evening. "Hey, Raizo. Wake up, we're here!" Ivory said as she shook him awake. Raizo muttered nonsense before yawning and stretching. "Oh, wow. That was actually the nicest nap I've had in years. What time is it?" Raizo asked as he stood up. "It's only about 6:00. I guess that means we'll have to hurry if we're to get to our hotel and eat some dinner." Ivory explained as she helped Raizo get his bags. "Wait, what's with the we business?" Raizo questioned. Ivory looked at him awfully confused. "Well, since we're both going to Carpathia, we might as well stick together. But if you don't want to-" Ivory began. "No, no! I didn't mean it like that, I swear! I'd love to have you. For company, I mean. I mean...yes, I'd love for you to stay with me. I could use a travel buddy." Raizo stuttered. Ivory giggled at his nervousness; he looked really cute whenever he was shy. "Ok then. Let's get going then, shall we? Which hotel did you get booked at?" Ivory said casually as they walked out of the train. "I was told to meet an old man at a place called the Wolf's Den." Raizo replied as they walked through the busy terminal. "Hmm, that sounds real friendly." Ivory said sarcastically. "Yeah; sounds pretty shady if you ask me. But hey; it's free!" Raizo pointed out. Ivory shrugged her shoulders and continued walking with him. They took about 10 minutes to get out of the train station before wandering through the streets in search of a taxi cab or bus. "Ok, let's see here. This list of instructions says here that I'm supposed to walk 100 paces past a coffee shop called Beans of Arabica and then stop to wait for my ride to the Wolf's Den." Raizo read out loud. "Hmm...looks like there's the coffee shop. Pretty creative name for a coffee shop. I wonder if the coffee beans they use is really from Arabica." Ivory said. "I don't know, but I wouldn't worry about it. Come on; let's go." Raizo said as he began walking towards the coffee shop.

Raizo and Ivory walked exactly 100 paces past the coffee shop, and then stood in front of a wall marked with graffiti. "So, what now?" Ivory asked. "I guess we wait." Raizo replied as he leaned against the wall. "I guess we will." Ivory agreed as she leaned against the wall. But while they waited, they had some unruly punk teenagers. "Hey, guys! Look over there; think she'll give us a blowjob for free?" one of the punks sneered. "Oh, God! Not this again..." Ivory muttered angrily as she folded her arms across her chest and huffed. Raizo glared at the teenagers as they approached them. "Hey, beautiful. What are you doing all the way out here by yourself? You look like you need some company." another punk teased. Ivory looked at them with a flash of fury in her eyes; she absolutely despised it whenever people treated her like a prostitute or a whore. "I've got company, thank you very much!" Ivory retorted. "Oh, really? Does he have the good looks like...me?" the leading punk teased as he smoothed his hair. "You better watch yourself, punk!" Raizo growled. "Hey, back off man!" a punk snapped. "No, you listen to him. I'm not interested in whatever it is you have to offer me, so I advised you to walk away before I tan your hides!" Ivory threatened. "Ooh, she's got bite! I like it when they're feisty." the leading punk howled. "Hey, come on man. Let's get outta here; I don't think they wanna mess around." one of the punks suggested. "Shut up, man! Listen...if it's money you want, I got plenty of it. See this? This is my friend, Dr. Five!" the leading punk said as he whipped out a 5 pound bill. Ivory got really pissed and grabbed the punk by the neck, scaring the living hell out of everyone else; Raizo included. "You listen to me, you little shit! I've been trained in over 40 different types of martial arts and have knowledge on how to use any kind of weapon. I suggest you and your little friends get the hell out of here before I have to get fucking ugly! Got it?" Ivory snarled as she choked him. "OK! OK, I'M SORRY! LET ME GO!" the punk squealed.

Ivory threw him down and sent the others running away in fear; Raizo looked at Ivory bewildered. "I'm really sorry you had to see that, Raizo." Ivory muttered as she shook her head. "I'm not. I'm glad I saw that! You sure know how to handle yourself, you know that? I couldn't have done that better myself." Raizo exclaimed. Ivory looked really happy when he said that and gave him a hug. "Thanks, Raizo. I appreciate that." Ivory whispered passionately. Just then, the sound of a horse coach was heard from the distance. Raizo and Ivory broke free of their hug and gasped at the sight of the coach; it looked ancient, yet ominous. It looked like it was made of oak, but it was painted entirely black and had blood red drapes on the inside of the coach. There were some demonic looking designs on the doors and on the front, and the wheels looked old and rickety. A hooded figure was driving the coach and there were about two large black horses with blood red eyes and pearly white teeth. The coach halted to a stop and the driver slowly turned towards Raizo and Ivory, slightly scaring them. "Get...inside...now." the driver rasped. Ivory couldn't tell whether to be scared or suspicious, but Raizo stared at him very suspiciously. "Are you the one who's supposed to give me a ride to the Wolf's Den?" Raizo asked at last. "Do not waste my time with your stupid questions. Get in the coach...now." the driver replied with a creepy rasp. Raizo and Ivory exchanged looks, and then nodded before they got inside. The seats were red velvet and smooth, but smelled quite musky. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Raizo?" Ivory asked carefully. "I'm not really sure to be honest with you." Raizo admitted. Suddenly; the driver took off at top speed, scaring the hell out of Raizo and Ivory as they were thrown off their seats. "WHOA! Hey, slow down!" Raizo exclaimed. "HEY! Are you trying to kill us? SLOW DOWN!" Ivory cried.

The driver ignored them and kept driving through the streets of London like a maniac. He barely dodged all the cars and nearly crushed some people as he rampaged through the streets. The driver cracked a massive bullwhip at the horses and made them whinny loudly as they began picking up even more speed. The mysterious coach eventually took Raizo and Ivory into a darker and more menacing part of town. The driver finally slowed down as he began approaching a graveyard, which was actually the front yard of the mysterious inn of the Wolf's Den. "Get...out...of the coach...now." the driver demanded in an eerie rasp. Raizo and Ivory did not have to think twice or argue; they quickly grabbed their bags and leapt out of the coach. The driver cackled maniacally as he cracked his whip at the horses, who in turn roared furiously as they took off at top speed and disappeared into the darkened forest. Suddenly; that was when it hit them both. It was not possible; there were no forests in London! "Wait a second...am I going crazy? There's a forest over there!" Raizo exclaimed out of breath. "I know we just went through a crazy experience, but I do believe that is a forest!" Ivory replied. "Enjoying the view?" a scary voice asked suddenly. Raizo and Ivory cried out as they turned around to find an old man in a black robe and a cane standing right in front of them. "Uh, where is this place?" Raizo asked trying not to sound nervous. "You're in the German Countryside, my boy. It's about a day's journey away from the Carpathian Mountains. "WHAT?" Raizo and Ivory exclaimed. "Wait a second! Time out! How did we manage to get all the way into Germany in just...20 minutes?" Ivory demanded. "That was the Rider; the mystical transporter from the Realms of Darkness. Somebody very important has given you special permission to use supernatural powers to get as far away from civilization as possible so quickly, as there have only been very few mortals who have been privileged to receive such an honor." the old man explained.

Raizo and Ivory looked at each other and then at the old man. "Who are you?" Ivory asked at last. "The name's not important. What's important is that you're here. Come inside; dinner is waiting for you and your rooms are prepared. You must rest for tomorrow's journey." the old man replied calmly. He then walked Raizo and Ivory through the darkened lawns towards the inn; it must've been midnight because of the darkness, but it was actually only a quarter to 7! "This place gives me the creeps." Ivory whispered. "No kidding!" Raizo added. They were finally led into the inn and over into a dining room next to a huge roaring fire; the tables were heaped with pounds of food. "Whoa! Talk about accommodations! Look at all this food!" Raizo exclaimed. "Yes, eat as much as you want. You will need it, because you may not be able to eat for the next day or two. It's a non-stop journey into the Carpathian Mountains." the old man said as he began walking away. "Wait, where are you going?" Ivory asked. "I must return to my chamber. Your rooms are upstairs; room 1 is for Raizo, and room 2 is for you." the old man answered. Raizo gasped as he heard his name. "Hey! How do you know my name? Who are you?" Raizo cried. But the old man was already gone, leaving Raizo and Ivory stunned. "Ok...that was just plain creepy!" Raizo muttered. "Well, I wouldn't worry about it now. Let's just eat as much food as we can and then get cleaned up before we go to bed." Ivory suggested. "Good idea; I'm pretty hungry, anyways!" Raizo replied. Raizo and Ivory grabbed platefuls of steak, potatoes, vegetables, bread and butter, and cups full of milk. They sat down together and ate their fill before they finally went upstairs to their rooms. "Well...I guess we're in for another adventure tomorrow, Ivory. I'll see you in the morning, I guess." Raizo said. "Yeah, it was nice getting to know you. Sleep well!" Ivory said as she hugged him and then went into her room. Raizo smiled as he went into his room, and then took off his shirt and pants before tucking himself into bed. Ivory washed her face and took her clothes off, save for her underwear and fell asleep in her bed. "I think I really am going to enjoy this. For once, there's a man who's cute and sees beyond my breasts!" Ivory muttered happily before falling asleep.

A few hours later; Raizo woke up panting feverishly. "Oh, damn! Shit! My Necroplasm Levels are getting dangerously low...I'm so surprised I haven't transformed yet. Oh well, it must be because of the full moon or whatever. That or I'm not angered like the Hulk or whatever. Ah, who am I kidding? I need food!" Raizo muttered as he jumped out of bed. He put on some pants before he snuck out of his room to sneak downstairs. He managed to snag some sweets; mostly donuts and muffins. But as he ate his midnight snack, he suddenly got the strange feeling that he wasn't alone. He gently put down his eaten up blueberry muffin on the table and began to sneak around, seeing if he could find anyone else. "This place is extremely creepy. Am I...being watched?" Raizo wondered. As he snuck into a library, he gasped as he saw the old man speaking with someone. He hid behind a bookcase and peeked around the corner; he gasped in absolute horror to find the old man speaking with what appeared to be a nasty looking phantom with no eyes and razor sharp teeth. But the conversation that they had was just as surprising, if not more. "No more news from the Dark Lord, I'm afraid. He'll be so disappointed to hear that I haven't been able to so much as spread even the sickest of the flu! There's something strange going on out there; it's like we're being protected by some immunity or something!" the phantom whispered eerily. "Then the prophecies were true; King Arthur and his men have hidden powerful objects of sacred power within the cities of the new world to protect the humans from harm. We may have to report back to Lord Alucard and see what to do next." the old man replied. "He'll be so displeased! I can already hear and feel his fit of rage! Ah, but then again...it has been over 1500 years since his last reign of terror. A lot must have happened since then. Ok; I'll report back to him and tell him of this...sticky situation. In the meantime; you are to make sure that the boy and girl are brought to Castlevania alive and in one piece. Under no circumstances are they to be harmed! Especially from that treacherous mongrel, Mawgroth! You can't trust that dirtbag as far as you can throw him!" the phantom said.

Raizo was greatly confused for a lot of reasons, but his instincts were starting to alert him of something evil going on here. But as of right now, he was too tired to even care. He began to sneak away, when suddenly a massive serpent slithered past him. Raizo nearly cried out in horror as the loathsome beast snuck past him, and was quite surprised it didn't even notice him...or so it seemed. The monstrous creature began to whisper some sort of evil and blasphemous language to the old man, who in turn began to speak back in the same language. The old man began to laugh as he turned around, revealing a pair of pale and colorless eyes. "Is that so, old friend? One of the naughty little children is out of bed, you say? Well then...let's go find them and put them back to bed, shall we?" the old man chuckled. The snake wrapped itself around the old man and seemed to become one with the old man, when suddenly it revealed the old man to be a terrible looking demon. It resembled something of a symbiote (Like Venom or Carnage from Spiderman!) and a really tall man with a devilish face. Raizo gasped in horror as he quickly took off away from the library and ran up the stairs to his room. He shut his door and locked it up tightly before tucking himself back in bed...he ever so slowly reached out for his pocket knife and held it close to his chest, breathing heavily.

Suddenly; the door opened up and scared Raizo stiff. As he heard footsteps approaching him, he readied his knife. But when the covers were pulled away, Raizo gasped and then relaxed as he saw who it was. "Oh! Ivory...you scared the crap out of me." Raizo sighed. "I'm sorry, Raizo. I couldn't sleep...it's too dark and creepy to be alone. Listen, I know that this may be a little sudden and awkward...but could I possibly-" Ivory said quite bashfully. "What? Sleep with me?" Raizo asked now blushing. Ivory nodded her head slowly as she blushed and then slowly laid down with him, tightly hugging him for warmth and comfort. "Can you promise me something?" Ivory asked softly. Raizo smiled as he touched her face gently. "I won't touch you, Ivory. I promise you; that I'll protect you and respect your wishes of abstinance." Raizo whispered. "Thank you...but I was actually going to ask you if you'd protect me from that old man. I have the strangest feeling he's not human!" Ivory whispered back. Raizo grew grim and shuddered as he remembered what he saw, but Ivory saw his discomfort and leaned close to his face. "It's ok, Raizo. We'll get through with this." Ivory whispered. Raizo looked deep into her eyes and sighed before he laid back down to sleep. Ivory laid on top of him and gently kissed his lips before falling asleep; she and Raizo felt much safer now.

***Aww...well, stay tuned to see what happens next!***


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4 is up! In this chapter, Raizo and Ivory are given a surprisingly calm ride through the Carpathian Countryside. Along the way, Raizo is given a strange fortune by a strange woman and some even stranger gifts. When they finally arrive at their destined locations, both Raizo and Ivory make their seperate ways. Read on to find out what happens next!***

Raizo and Ivory woke up early the next morning to get ready for their huge journey. As they got dressed, Raizo and Ivory were wondering if perhaps they were just dreaming about the strange events that happened last night. "Maybe I'm just getting paranoid." Raizo muttered as he washed his face. Ivory put on her usual clothes before brushing her hair. But as she looked into the mirror, she caught a glimpse of Raizo staring at her. Ivory chuckled to herself and decided to tease him. "It's not polite to stare at people you know!" Ivory teased. Raizo shook his head and sighed as he turned around to put his shirt on. But while he was still shirtless, Ivory caught herself staring at his stunning figure. Raizo pretended not to notice and then approached her, whispering in her ear. "Then why don't you practice what you preach?" Raizo whispered in an almost seductive manner. Ivory could not stop herself from giggling. "I'm sorry!" she said at last now starting to blush. Just then, a loud knock was heard on their door. "Are you ready yet?" the old man's voice demanded. "Yeah! We're ready!" Raizo called back. "Ok, get your stuff packed and let's get going. We've got a long ways to go!" the old man instructed. Raizo shook his head and sighed as he packed his bags, and Ivory packed her belongings while trying not to stare at Raizo. "Wow! He's much more handsome than I realized. But I can't let my feelings for him get out of hand...not now, at least. I've got work that needs to be done!" Ivory thought. By the time they finished packing, they walked down the stairs to get some breakfast. They had a quick bite of toast and juice before they were led out into the front yard, where a coach was waiting for them.

The driver was once again a hooded figure, but this time his eyes were clearly shown. They were bright white and ominous looking, slightly scaring Raizo and Ivory. The horses were very large and black, though surprisingly looked much calmer than the other horses from the previous rider. The coach itself actually looked a bit more comforting, though it still looked quite gothic and scary looking. It was black and made of oak, though it actually looked like it was somehow brand new. The wheels looked brand new and almost seemed to shine, while the designs were were just modest looking heraldry shields. "One stop; that's all we have time for today. We stop halfway and then move on." the rider whispered eerily. Raizo and Ivory nodded their heads as they packed their bags into the back and then climbed aboard. The inside of the coach was once again red velvet, but it smelled much nicer and more comforting. The drapes were covering the windows slightly and there was even a small bottle of wine hidden underneath the seat. "Whoa! I guess we can save that for later." Raizo said as he got it out. "Maybe on our stop." Ivory suggested. "Rest, dear ones...the trip is long and tiresome." the rider whispered before he made the horses take off.

To say the trip was long and endless was an understatement; to say it was much more calm and less chaotic than their last ride was definitely true. "He's going awfully slow; much slower than that other rider!" Raizo pointed out. "I'll say. I wonder why that is. I thought we were in a rush?" Ivory stated. "No rush...I was instructed to make sure your ride was...safe, to say the least." the rider replied as if knowing they were talking to him. Raizo and Ivory felt a little suspicious, but decided not to make a big deal out of it. They sat quietly and looked through the windows; the views of the countryside was absolutely stunning and breathtaking. The forests were full of the dying autumn colors from their leaves, the breeze was gentle and whispery, and the sun was reddish orange as the sunrise peeked through the clouds. "Wow...it's beautiful!" Ivory whispered. "Yes...yes you are." Raizo muttered as he stared at Ivory's shining face. Ivory heard him and turned around with a confused look on her face. "Excuse me?" she asked. "Uh, I mean yes! It's very beautiful indeed! It's a very beautiful sight; the countryside, that is!" Raizo stuttered. Ivory shook her head and sighed as she continued to look out the window, and Raizo palmed his face in embarrassment. "Son of a bitch! I don't want to get this involved; not now!" Raizo thought. Ivory started having the same thoughts, but through a different perspective. "I think he's cute...but I can't become too attached to him. I have to find my father's murderer and bring him to justice. I don't have time for these silly games of love!" Ivory thought.

Many hours later; they arrived at a small and almost lifeless village to stop for a rest. "One hour! Come back after you are finished!" the rider instructed. Raizo and Ivory did as they were told, and wandered around town. Ivory went to pick up some food, but Raizo suddenly found himself wandering into a fortune teller's hut. He had no idea why, but he felt drawn to this place. As he walked inside, he found a strange woman sitting quietly on a cushion; it was if she was waiting for him. She looked fairly young, but was dressed quite flashy and had many earings and necklaces. "Come, my child! Sit down; let me tell you your fortune." the woman beckoned. "Oh, I have no money!" Raizo objected. "Nonsense! I have no need of money; just sit down and let me show you your future." the woman insisted. Raizo sighed and did as he was told, though it felt really uncomfortable. He sat there, and then the woman grabbed his hands and looked them. "Hey, what are you doing?" Raizo demanded. "I'm having a look at your future, silly! Now let me see..." the woman replied with a light laugh. She closed her eyes and then opened them back up completely rolled back into her head. "I see the future, my child! And you die!" the woman moaned. "What?" Raizo exclaimed. "Yes; it's very clear to me now! A demon will try to kill you...but you fight back. You fight back, but it costs you your life! Oh; the pain you must endure!" the woman moaned louder. Raizo jerked his hands away from her in disgust. "Stop it! How do you even know that's going to happen? What demon?" Raizo snapped. The woman closed her eyes again and then opened them back up, but now they seemed to be glowing. "Your humanity will die once you give in to your own demons, strange one. Resist the temptations of this evil demon or you will doom yourself." the woman said in a strange and echoing voice.

Raizo was now starting to feel a little creeped out; what was she talking about? The strange woman then handed Raizo a crucifix shaped knife made of diamond and a wooden mallet. "It is the only weakness against the demon. Use it to save yourself...or the one you love; there is only one chance. Use it wisely!" the strange woman instructed before she suddenly disappeared. Raizo gasped in horror as she suddenly vanished into thin air, and then looked at the strange objects. "What...the hell...is going on here?" Raizo wondered. He walked out of the hut. By the time Raizo and Ivory returned to their coach, it was 1:00 in the afternoon. "We've got a long ways to go, yet! Get in." the rider instructed. Both Ivory and Raizo got back in the coach and rested a while as they were driven into the deeper parts of Carpathia. Raizo felt really uncomfortable by what the fortune teller told him, and Ivory could see that he was disturbed. She lightly tapped his shoulder to get his attention, and Raizo cried out in shock. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you, Raizo. Are you all right?" Ivory said carefully. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just don't...scare me like that. I was deep in thought!" Raizo snapped. Ivory looked a little hurt by his sudden hostility, but chose not to make a big deal out of it. "I'm sorry. Here; let's have some of that wine now." Ivory suggested. She poured them both a little bit of each in some glasses and they drank it. But suddenly; they both fell into a deep sleep for most of the trip.

While Raizo was sleeping, he had violent nightmares of himself in his Hellspawn form fighting against a horrible creature and his minions. As he fought wildly against them, he also saw Ivory. She looked like she was in great pain and cried out in agony as she stood there bloody and naked. Raizo cried out Ivory's name a few times before Ivory was finally killed by the evil demon. Evil maniacal laughter was heard before things were plunged into darkness and Raizo was all alone in his Hellspawn form. Raizo cried out as he woke up, and panted feverishly to catch his breath. He turned over to find Ivory snuggled next to him and snoring softly. Raizo sighed as he touched her hair and kissed her brow; he was so glad that she was safe. "Oh, Ivory! I'm sorry...please forgive me." Raizo whispered as he cupped his hands on her face. Ivory stirred up a bit before waking up to find Raizo laying her head in his lap. "Wha-? What happened?" she asked sleepily. "It's ok, Ivory. You've got nothing to worry about. I'll take good care of you." Raizo whispered as he rubbed her hair. Ivory looked up and felt a little confused, but she blushed and smiled shyly as she saw how handsome and caring Raizo really was. "Oh, Raizo...you're such a gentleman!" Ivory whispered. Raizo smiled and bent down to kiss her, when he and Ivory suddenly jolted up to the horrifying sound of howling. "What was that?" Raizo wondered. Ivory got wide eyed and tensed up as she recognized that sound. "Werewolves! I didn't think they'd be out this early this season. They better not come any closer if they know what's best for them!" Ivory seethed. "What? How do you know that?" Raizo exclaimed. Ivory turned around and gasped before blushing. "Oh, I...uh, I-" Ivory stuttered.

Suddenly; the coach screeched to a stop and threw them both off balance. "HEY! What's going on out there?" Raizo demanded. "Stay here...I'll be back!" the driver instructed. Both Raizo and Ivory started to get a little suspicious, but did as they were told. The driver, however; walked towards the woods and approached what appeared to be a rather nasty looking werewolf. The creature stood up over 9 feet tall and was very muscular and furry. His eyes were blood red, his mouth was full of razor sharp teeth, and his claws looked quite ferocious. The driver stood up towards the werewolf with a very stern look on his face, and the werewolf suddenly recognized the man and bowed before him. "A thousand apologies, my lord. I had no idea that it was you! I thought you were someone else! Please forgive me of my trespasses!" the werewolf said in a low ang growly voice. "Enough! I'm just glad that you and your scum haven't attacked us; because if they did, then their blood would be on your hands! Speaking of which; how many recruits have you managed to get? Were you able to get any of the things I asked you to get done?" the rider asked mysteriously. "Why, yes! I'm happy to report that Deth Eater has recruited over a 100 phantoms and I've managed to recruit over a 100 werewolves. We've scouted the entire cities and found some maps that lead to some secret lairs of which we're pretty sure that King Arthur and his men hid those sacred objects of protection. Once we destroy them, your army will be ready at your command. But I am quite curious on something. Why do you need...them? The man and the woman?" the werewolf asked. The rider slowly removed his hood and revealed his pale face and grey eyes. "Now you listen here, Mawgroth! If I want to tell you my business, I'll tell you! You keep your paws and nose out of my business...otherwise I'll tear out your throat and make you have a personal eye seeing dog! Do I make myself clear?" the man demanded in a harsh tone. The werewolf gulped nervously and nodded obediently. "Yes, I understand...Master Alucard!" Mawgroth replied timidly. "Good! Now get your filthy, furry friends out of my way and go back to the Dens! I will come back and deal with you later! Right now; I have business to attend to!" the strange man instructed firmly.

The werewolf nodded his head and howled loudly, making all his other werewolves leave the area. The man put his hood back on and then went back to the coach, casually moving on as if nothing had really happened. "What was that all about? What happened?" Ivory asked. "Everything is ok, my dear. Just relax; we're almost there." the rider replied calmly. "Ok, then. Whatever you say!" Ivory replied. Now Ivory knew that something wasn't right here. Raizo had a feeling too, but he wasn't as suspicious as Ivory. "That was weird." Raizo said. "Yeah...tell me about it." Ivory replied as she sat back. A few more hours passed, and they finally arrived at the top of a dark mountain in the Carpathian Forest. From the distance, a huge gothic castle was seen. "Wait a minute...is that...what I think it is?" Ivory wondered out loud. "Legends say that castle belonged to the Great Vlad the Impaler, or Dracula. But since he's been...asleep for over 1500 years, there have been no strange occurrences lately. You should be safe...for now." the rider explained mysteriously. "For now? What's that supposed to mean?" Raizo demanded. "We're here! Your cabin awaits!" the rider said changing the subject. There it was; a huge log cabin that sat next to a breathtaking view of the Carpathian Mountains. "Finally! There's my dream vacation house! I can't wait to see what it's like inside!" Raizo cried excitedly. "Whoopie-doo! Good for you!" Ivory muttered obviously not interested. "Hey, don't get upset. If you want...you can stay with me for a little while." Raizo offered kindly. "Thank you, but I can't. I've got other plans...I'm afraid this is where we must make our seperate ways, Raizo. It was nice knowing you!" Ivory replied sweetly. Raizo did look a little disappointed that Ivory had to leave, but he smiled as he hugged her. "Thanks for your company, Ivory." Raizo whispered. "You're welcome, Raizo. Maybe we'll meet again someday...I hope you enjoy your vacation." Ivory whispered passionately before kissing his lips gently.

Raizo and Ivory both blushed, but when the coach finally stopped they made their seperate ways. "Thank you, Ivory. Good luck on your own little quest!" Raizo said kindly as he stood there with his bags. "You're welcome. Good bye, Raizo!" Ivory announced. The coach took off into the distance and Raizo sighed as he looked up into the night sky and walked into his cabin. This was going to be a vacation he'd never forget. But while he began to explore his own little dream house, Ivory Joan was given a surprise of her own. The coach was driving over to the dreaded castle of Dracula, making Ivory get really nervous and suspicious. "Hey! What's going on here? Why are you taking me to that castle? HEY!" Ivory cried. The driver ignored her and made Ivory mad as she tried to get out, but to her horror the doors were locked. "What's the big idea? Why are you taking me to that place? Answer me!" Ivory shouted. "You will need a place to stay before going on your own little quest, my dear. Don't fret! Besides; everyone knows that vampires don't exist...right?" the rider replied mysteriously. Ivory was really confused and surprised by what was going on; was it possible she was being lured into a trap? "No, I guess not!" Ivory replied at last. After a few more minutes, Ivory was dropped off at the castle and instructed to wait. As the coach took off, Ivory stood there in silence and sighed as she looked up at the ominous looking castle. Now she was really starting to wish she accepted Raizo's offer of staying with him at that log cabin. "Oh, Raizo! I wish I said yes to you...I hope you're safe!" Ivory whispered. Suddenly, the doors behind her opened up and a voice beckoned her to come inside. "Enter!" the voice boomed. Ivory gulped as she entered the castle; there, up in the staircase, stood a tall man clothed in a black robe and majestic cape holding a candle in the midst of the darkness. "I...am...Alucard! I bid you welcome to my humble abode!" the man announced with a heavy accent.

***Uh oh! This may not turn out to be so good for Ivory. Stay tuned to see what happens next!***


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5 is up! In this chapter, Ivory Joan meets Alucard face to face and is forced to spend the night in his castle. But as she stays, she notices some very strange things...and soon discovers a horrifying secret. Can she escape in time, or will this be her last night to live? Warning: Contains some demonic/horror images and some sexual scenes with nudity; viewer discretion is advised!***

Ivory Joan looked up at Alucard with deep suspicion in her eyes, but the count just walked down the stairs casually with an unpleasant smile on his face. "You look tired, my dear. You must've had a long journey!" Alucard said. "Yes...I have. Do I know you? You look like someone I once met!" Ivory replied carefully. "I don't recall, to be honest with you. But then again; there are a lot of people who look like me. It's...a bit of a curse, really." Alucard said with a light chuckle. As he finally approached Ivory, she was surprised to see how tall he really was. He must've been at least 6 feet tall, but the face is what really threw Ivory off. He looked...quite inhuman to say the least. Those pale, lifeless eyes; the long, grey hair, and that pale dead skin. "You look like-" Ivory blurted out. "Dracula, I know. I get that quite a lot; I'm actually what you would call his direct descendent! But not to worry; I'm nowhere near as bloodthirsty as he was. Here; let us shake hands like the proper Englishman does." Alucard said as he firmly shook Ivory's hand. Ivory actually gasped out and winced in pain from his grip, and Alucard just laughed as he finally let go. "Come; dinner is waiting for you. I'll have one of my men take care of your bags for you." Alucard said as he motioned his hands. Suddenly, a butler came out from the shadows and took off with Ivory's bags. Ivory was starting to feel a little uncomfortable, but dared not to utter a word. As she followed Alucard through the darkened hallways, her mind raced with many questions and thoughts. "My God! This place is so dark and creepy; but nowhere near as creepy as this guy. His handshake is still hurting me; so strong and cold, like steel! And just where did that butler come from?" Ivory wondered. "Uh...nice place you've got here." Ivory said trying to change the subject. "Why, thank you. It belonged to my great, great, great grandfather. This was built in the Dark Ages; around the same time as King Arthur's birth." Alucard replied proudly. "Wow...I never knew that. No wonder it looks so...dark and gothic. EEP!" Ivory squealed as she ran into a creepy looking gargoyle. "Don't mind the decorations, my dear. It's ancient art; you'll get used to it." Alucard said. "I hope so!" Ivory muttered.

She finally made it into the massive dining hall; she sat across a huge table piled high with fancy looking meats, soups, and vegetables. She ate her fill, while being served by the same butler. Alucard sat across from her and smiled wryly, slightly creeping out Ivory as he watched her eat. "I'm sorry...aren't you going to eat?" Ivory said with her mouthful. "Oh, don't mind me. I've already eaten ahead of time before you arrived; eat! You must be hungry after such a long journey." Alucard replied. Ivory swallowed her food and sighed as she looked around the place. She caught sight of a painting of a man who looked exactly like Alucard, and Alucard smiled as he saw her gazing at the picture. "My great, great, great grandfather. Alucard the Magnificent! Otherwise known to the common people of this European country, Count Dracula! It's a vulgar name, of course; on the count that he was considered a vampire. But my grandfather was a very respectable man and was well loved by his family and friends; if not all the people in this little country. In fact; he was actually known for helping King Arthur fight in the crusades, and helped to exterminate the pagan scum that plagued the land!" Alucard explained. "Wow...he looks just like you. He must've been a very powerful man!" Ivory said honestly. "Ah, yes indeed! Now, please don't get me wrong. He was a good man by all means; he treated religion with the utmost respect and was quite tolerant of the common man. But he despised the pagans who treated him as a monster! I'm guessing that's why they liked to call him the Impaler; because that's how he punished the pagans. He impaled them to death and tortured them in ways that would give you nightmares. But enough of that; tell me about yourself, my dear. It's been so long since I've had some company from the outside world!" Alucard went on. Ivory laughed nervously, but decided to give in.

She cleared her throat and tried to remember everything, even though she was really tired. "Um, ok. Well...my father was a missionary who was also a great adventurer. He found some of the rarest treasures on Earth and used their wealth to help the poor and donated it to his church. But he was killed by a man who claimed himself to be Dracula when he went on his latest expedition in the Himalayas." Ivory began. Alucard looked a little upset to hear her say that. "I'm dreadfully sorry my dear. I heard great things about your father; he was a good man. I'm sure whoever this murderer is, he'll meet a gruesome end for killing a man of God!" Alucard said gravely. "Yeah, well...anyways; I'm actually on a little quest to find who the killer is. I didn't want to have to tell my traveling buddy, Raizo...because he'd be too concerned for my safety. But I can take care of myself! I'm well trained in over 40 different types of martial arts and can handle a weapon pretty well." Ivory continued. "You don't say?" Alucard mused. "Yes. Not that I'm bragging or anything, but as the youngest in the family I try to find something to keep me occupied. In fact, I..." Ivory said before she stopped. "Yes?" Alucard pressed. "Oh, it's nothing." Ivory said sheepishly. "Oh, my dear. We're all alone; please feel free to express yourself. I'm very good at keeping secrets!" Alucard said with a mysterious tone. Ivory looked at him and then sighed. "My father would kill me if he knew about this, but I've been studying about spirtual warfare; mainly strengths and weaknesses on demons. I have every right to believe that my father was murdered by a vampire, but I don't think it was really Dracula." Ivory said softly. Alucard nodded his head slowly and sighed. "Unfortunately, vampires and werewolves are quite abundant in this part of the country. Long lost servants to Dracula from a long, forgotton war! Now, they just freely roam the lands in search for blood to feast upon." Alucard said gravely. Ivory looked at him strangely again, but Alucard just chuckled to himself. "Yes, but that was a long time ago! Shall I take you to your room?" Alucard offered as he stood up.

Ivory smiled weakly and nodded as she stood up. Alucard led her up a long, tall case of stairs. "You are free to explore the castle as you wish, my dear. But under one condition: Never enter inside of my office without my permission, and never wander into any rooms with locked doors. It's for your own safety of course, I'm sure you understand." Alucard instructed as they walked up the stairs. "I understand. Acutally, I'm a little too tired to even explore anymore." Ivory said as she yawned. "Well, worry not. Your room is right here; all with your basic neccessities, of course." Alucard announced as he finally led her into her room on the first left at the top of the stairs. Ivory seemed quite impressed by how nice her room was; a queen sized bed with velvet sheets and pillows, a room with a nice view of the countryside, and a neat and clean bathroom. "Oh! Look at the moon; it's full!" Ivory pointed out. "Ah, yes! It's quite a sight isn't it?" Alucard said musingly. Ivory was about to lay down, when suddenly they heard loud howling. "Oh! Are those-" Ivory exclaimed. "Werewolves! Pardon me, my dear. I'll handle this!" Alucard said as he walked towards the window. He opened up the windows and called out in a harsh voice. "SILENCE! CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT I HAVE COMPANY HERE? CRAWL BACK TO YOUR DENS!" Alucard shouted. The werewolves down below got wide eyed and scampered away, but a particular werewolf looked quite pissed off. He growled as he clenched his fists and begrudgingly took off. Alucard then shut the windows and closed the curtains before approaching Ivory. "Wow! You sure showed them. Let me guess; troublesome neighbors?" Ivory joked. "You could say that, yes. They're actually more of a nuiscense than a threat. Not to worry; but if they do happen to give you anymore trouble, please don't hesitate to approach me. Now get some rest; I'm sure you have a big day tomorrow!" Alucard replied calmly. Ivory smiled as she went to her bathroom and changed, and Alucard walked back to the window and sighed as he glared out into the window. "Don't you dare even think of messing this up, Mawgroth!" Alucard thought. Ivory soon appeared in her PJs and yawned as she tucked herself into bed, and Alucard turned around to see her already fast asleep. "Sleep well, my dear. You may need it for what you're about to go up against!" Alucard whispered as he slinked away into the darkness.

Much later; around midnight, Mawgroth the Werewolf began to sneak into the castle grounds. He was extremely hungry and thirsty; but all for blood. It was bad enough that his master Alucard wasn't giving him and his men enough to eat, but it was even worse that he just had to bring that stupid human into this place as if to tease his insatiable appetite. "I don't care what he says anymore! I've been fasting for at least a 1000 years, and I need blood!" Mawgroth snarled as he snuck through the darkened hallways of the castle. He snuck up the stairs and into Ivory's bedroom; he ever so carefully snuck close to her bed, drooling hungrily as he licked his lips. "Yes...this nice, meaty looking virgin looks like she'll be quite satisfying until I can get my hands on some real meat." Mawgroth growled softly. He towered over Ivory ominously, ready to snap his jaws at her and tear her to pieces...until a steel grip grabbed him from behind and slammed him against the wall. "YOU VILE HOUND!" Alucard shouted furiously. Ivory woke up and gasped, but hid underneath the covers to see what was happening without giving herself away. "I should've known that it was you, stirring up all that commotion! Now I find out that you dare try to sneak and devour my guest?" Alucard cried. "Damn you, Alucard! I'm starving! You haven't given any of us a decent mortal to devour ever since you brought us back from the dead! I'm beginning to question your trust!" Mawgroth snarled. Alucard grabbed Mawgroth by the neck and began choking him. "Now you listen to me, you mangy mutt! You will do as I say; I brought you and your kind back from the dead...and I'll just as easily send you back if you test my patience again." Alucard hissed as he squeezed his neck. "I've a right frame of mind to tear you apart right now!" Mawgroth growled. "You keep it up, and it will be me who tears you apart! I'm this close to getting my revenge, and I'm not about to allow your greedy appetite to ruin everything! This woman means the world to me, as she's the only one who will make me invincible! She's the daughter of the man I killed; the treasure hunter! Until she has helped me to strengthen my spirit from the ritual, you are to stay away from her! If I find out that this happens again...you will regret it! Do I make myself clear?" Alucard instructed fiercely.

Mawgroth growled as he broke away, but nodded obediently. "Transparently!" he growled. "Good! Don't let me have this conversation with you again! As for your hunger, here's a little token of my gratitude!" Alucard sneered as he handed Mawgroth a baby infant. The infant screamed and wailed as Mawgroth held it and carried it away to devour it with his minions, and poor Ivory was so scared she passed out. Alucard turned around to find Ivory still asleep and then walked ominously towards her, crouching down lowly to get a good look at her. He carefully touched her face and looked at her before he stood back up and walked away. Ivory stirred a little bit before she finally relaxed. "Good thing she's exausted; I'm surprised she didn't hear a thing. But I'm starting to worry about my other guest...I think I shall fancy paying him a visit too." Alucard said as he began walking down the stairs.

***Uh oh! This is starting to get very shady! Stay tuned to see what happens next!***


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter 6 is up! In this chapter, Raizo is visited by Alucard. (In a disguise of course!) But soon, Raizo begins to feel a bit lonely and wants to go visit Ivory. Instead; he's given quite a nasty surprise from a certain phantom. Meanwhile; Ivory begins to suspect Alucard as...something else that isn't human. Warning: Contains some creepy scenes, language, and some non-erotic nudity; viewer discretion is advised!***

Raizo was asleep in his king sized bed back at his log cabin. After he finished exploring it for a while, he grew exhausted and decided to finally go to sleep. His cabin was everything he ever dreamed it would be; it had a nice relaxing living room with a grand fireplace, an outdoor patio that overlooked the Carpathian Valley, a hot tub big enough for two, a kitchen filled with exotic spices and old wines, and a shower room that with stone tile flooring. Everything was perfect, and Raizo felt like he was going to have a really good time relaxing here; free to do absolutely nothing. But while he was sleeping, he kept having strange dreams. The dream he kept having was very disturbing; all he could see was Ivory. She looked like she was in absolute pain and suffering. She was naked, bruised, and bloodied up; God only knows what could have caused it. As she stood there screaming in horror, Raizo saw himself in his Hellspawn form crying out her name before a hideous monster had bit down on her neck. The creature hissed menacingly at Raizo as he pointed to him. "You will be the next to die!" the creature growled in a low and demonic voice. Suddenly, Raizo woke up panting for breath as he heard a loud knock on his door. "Oh, shit! Who could that be?" Raizo muttered as he jumped out of bed. He put some pants on and rushed to the door; he was quite surprised to find an old gentleman standing there with a big smile on his face. "Salutations, my good man. How are you enjoying your visit here?" the gentleman asked. Raizo looked at him awfully confused, but suddenly recognized him as he saw the blue suit he was wearing. "Oh, it's you! Dr. McCrady, right?" Raizo said as he shook his hand firmly. "Yes, yes! It's me; I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" the gentleman replied. "No, no! It's ok...I was actually just waking up. I couldn't sleep because I was reading...a scary book." Raizo half lied. "Oh, well you don't mind if I come in do you? There was something that I actually wanted to discuss with you." Dr. McCrady asked. "Sure, come on in. I'll make us some tea!" Raizo offered as he let him into his house.

Raizo walked into the kitchen with the blue suited gentlemen and began brewing some hot water to make tea. "What type of tea would you like? It's my treat." Raizo offered as he took out some bags of exotic teas. "I guess I'll go with the Autumn Grey." Dr. McCrady replied. Raizo put the teabag into the pot and sat down at the table with the gentlemen, sighing as he looked up at the clock. It was almost 5:30 in the morning. "Early to bed, early to rise. Now that I've gotten your attention, let's get down to business shall we?" Dr. McCrady said as he took out some papers. "Wait, what? I thought I was just here to relax; I'm not on any business trip or anything like that." Raizo said awfully surprised. "Oh, it's just a quick little something I want you to look over really quick. Now, I don't want you to be alarmed...but there have been rumors of werewolves that have been sighted around here. This is just a little contract/liability waiver stating that nothing bad will happen unless you remain here at all costs. But if in the event you have to leave, I will have some friends that will escort you to town to pick up groceries or whatnot." Dr. McCrady explained. "Werewolves? That's a little strange, don't you think? Why would I need to sign this paper, anyway?" Raizo wondered. "Never mind why, my boy. It's all part of traveling; let's just say it's for your own safety. Now just sign here!" Dr. McCrady replied as he pointed to the bottom right page of the contract. Raizo sighed as he signed his initials on the strange paper; he didn't want to have to argue at this ungodly hour. "Fine. I signed it, ok? Anything else you need to tell me about?" Raizo asked tiredly. "Well, I also just wanted to wish you the best of luck on your vacation. It will be something you shall remember for a long time, and hopefully you'll enjoy your visit here in Carpathia. Well, I'd love to stay and chat...but I've got a lot of work to do. _Adieu_!" Dr. McCrady said before he took the paper and left. Raizo a bit surprised he left without his tea, but sighed as he just poured some for himself. "Jeez...I guess some people really are restless. Oh well...maybe I can get some more sleep after I drink some tea." Raizo muttered.

Back outside; Dr. McCrady walked away from Raizo's cabin and through the woods. He slowly transformed back into his real form, Alucard. He laughed softly to himself as he held the paper in his hands and then burned it up with dark magic. "This will be too easy; the fool is so sleep deprived and exausted, that he'll never want to leave. Especially since with those pesky werewolves out and about, he'll just have to stay indoors. Oh, but there still lies one last issue at hand!" Alucard said out loud as he walked towards a statue. He looked up at the statue and stared intently at it for the longest time, until it finally moved. The statue looked like a robed man...but it was in fact a living and breathing phantom. "I beg your pardon, master. I did not see you there!" it rasped. "The time for resting will come soon, my old friend. But I'm afraid I have one last request to ask of you. I want you to keep an eye on this...boy that's staying at this log cabin. Make sure he doesn't get any funny ideas. We wouldn't want him running into anything he shouldn't!" Alucard instructed firmly. "As you wish, master Alucard! I will observe him through the shadows without a trace. But if he should get any ideas as to explore anywhere near your castle, I shall do what I must." the phantom replied in a raspy growl. "I knew I could count on you, Deth Eater. How goes your minions? Are they ready for their first assault? I'm sure that they must be hungry for blood!" Alucard replied. "Yes, my lord. They crave nothing but blood; they've been fasting for over 1000 years, and would love at least a mere morsel before the great war against King Arthur's Holy Kingdom!" Deth Eater replied as he gently stepped off the stone he was standing on. "Well, in time...they shall have all the flesh and blood that they can feast on. All that I must do now, is comfort my feminine guest and soften her up before the ritual. Once I have her blood...then I shall be invincible!" Alucard explained. "Yes! Together; the power of the vampire and phantom race combined will finally overtake all of King Arthur's so called "civilized" world. I can already taste the blood from the battle that is to come!" Deth Eater rasped as he licked his lips with a nasty, long, and slimy red tongue. Both demons laughed evilly as they walked all the way back to Dracula's Castle.

Much, much later; Ivory woke up and began taking a bath in some hot soapy water. As she laid her naked body in the water, she kept thinking about Raizo and wondered what she was doing. "Oh, Raizo. I really wish you were here with me. I'm so lonely and afraid!" Ivory moaned as she began touching herself in a sensual manner. She moaned a bit louder as she began fondling her breasts and then submerged underneath of the water, holding her breath as she closed her eyes. As she sat underneath the water, she kept seeing Raizo's face. Was it possible? Was she really starting to fall in love with him? Was she finally ready to give up her innocence to a man? As she began to lose her breath, her mind began to grow a little loopy and she remembered talking with her father about sex. _"Father, when I grow up...I'm never gonna have sex!" a young 15 year old Ivory boasted. "What? Well why not, my child? Don't you want to have children?" India Joan exclaimed playfully. "No! I don't want to have children or fall in love; I wanna be like you when I grow up!" Ivory replied. India laughed as he hugged his daughter. "My dear Ivory! If there is but one treasure that I deeply love more than any other piece of gold or shiny gem...it is you! God blessed me with you and your mother, and I'm proud to call you my daughter. You are...the most bravest and passionate young lady I've been blessed to have as a daughter!" India said gravely. "I love you daddy!" Ivory said as she hugged her father._ Ivory's flashback ended and then she finally submerged out of the water, splashing water everywhere as she began gasping and coughing for breath. "Daddy!" Ivory gasped as she stood there naked and panting for breath. She finally stopped panting and calmed down as she stepped out of the tub, and dried off her naked body before she put on a bathrobe and walked towards a mirror.

She stood there in front of the mirror, looking very sad as she saw a lonesome tear trickle down her cheek. "What is wrong with me? Why am I feeling this way? Am I...starting to _want_ to have sex? It can't be! I promised myself I wouldn't defile my body that way! But if I just think about him...oh, God! Raizo makes me feel so...weird. But in a good way." Ivory whispered as she stared in the mirror. She then grabbed out a pair of eyebrow combers, (Or whatever the hell you call those things you use to comb your eyebrows; I'm not a girl, so I wouldn't know!) and began lightly brushing her eyebrows. But just as she was about to finish up and pluck an ingrown hair, a cold hand touched her shoulder and made her scream. Ivory jolted around and cried out defensively, only to find Alucard standing there with a strange look on his face. "Do you mind? That was totally rude! You don't sneak up on someone; let alone a woman, when she's in the bathroom!" Ivory exclaimed angrily. Alucard didn't even look offended by her sudden outburst, but he kept staring at her in a manner that made her feel extremely uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, madam. I know it is against your customs, but I just wanted to check up on you. You-" Alucard said calmly before he started staring at her strangely. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Ivory demanded. She suddenly gasped as she felt a warm liquid trickle down her face from her eyebrow; she was bleeding. "You...you've cut yourself!" Alucard said as his eyes widened. "Uh, no. I just...sort of pulled out an ingrown hair too rough, that's all. Are you all right, count? Count?" Ivory asked. Ivory's voice seemed to fade as Alucard approached her, way too close for her own comfort. "Uh, why are you getting so close to me like that?" Ivory asked now feeling really nervous. Alucard looked down at Ivory with a strange flash in his eyes; they seemed to light up with demonic delight as he smiled strangely, showing off his teeth and licking his lips.

But just before he could even think about touching her, he caught sight of her necklace and cringed as he stepped back in a cowering manner. She was wearing her crucifix necklace, the same one that her father wore before his death. Disgruntled, Alucard turned her back on her and growled in frustration. "You should be careful how you cut yourself, young lady. It can be...very dangerous in this part of the country." Alucard muttered. Ivory wanted to say something, but gasped as she saw something strange from one of her mirrors. There was no reflection on it...and Alucard was standing right in front of it! "Um, the mirror. It's broken, I think! I can't see your reflection!" Ivory pointed out meekly. Alucard turned around and hissed as he snatched it up. "BAH! Damning object of vanity! It's a foul bauble of man's pride and ignorance; away with it!" Alucard cried harshly as he smashed it against the wall and stomped out of the bathroom. Ivory sort of stood there blinking in confusion. "Ok...that was weird!" Ivory said out loud. She finished getting dressed before she finally walked out of the bathroom and began making her way down the stairs. "Well, that was a weird way to start off my day." Ivory muttered. From the distance, Alucard watched her and scowled. "Damnation! I was so close to giving myself away...I must be more careful from now on. One more episode like that, and I'll ruin everything!" Alucard grumbled.

Meanwhile back at Raizo's cabin; he finished up taking a shower, when he started having strange feelings about Ivory again. "Man! I feel so weird...just thinking about Ivory is making me lose my mind. Don't get me wrong, she's very lovely...but she's different than all the other woman I've met and slept with. What is it about her that seperates her from the others?" Raizo wondered out loud as he got dressed. It was true; Raizo was very prone to find himself sleeping with other women. It wasn't because he was a perverted womanizer or anything like that; far from it. He was probably so damn charming, that the women he met couldn't help themselves. But Ivory; she was way different. She was very attractive looking for starters, but she wasn't just some ditzy sex obessesed slut like the rest of the other women he came across with. She was very smart, funny, serious, brave, and tough all rolled into one. Maybe it was her religious beliefs that seperated her from the others, Raizo realized. She didn't look like some bible thumping freak or anything like that, but she was very strong in her beliefs. Raizo could tell she meant it when she said she was going to refrain from sex, though she made a few exceptions by kissing him and hugging him. Even the one time she slept with him, she did not make a move on him. Not even once; that was surprising to Raizo, considering the fact that most of the time women who slept with him ended up having sex with him. But Ivory did not have any sexual relations with him whatsoever, despite how close she had grown to like him. "I know she wants to keep her virginity and all, and I do respect that...but something inside of me wants to know if there's even a slight chance that I could-" Raizo thought. He shook the dirty thought out of his head and walked out of the bathroom; he had to knock that off. "Come on, man! You're better than that! You should respect her more than that; she even said that she doesn't like being treated like a sex object! But then again..." Raizo thought.

He sighed as he stared out the window and kept thinking about her. "Maybe I can just go up there and say hello to her. There's no harm in that, is there? I'm just going to walk up to her and say hello. That's it!" Raizo said out loud. He finally grew determined enough to go out of his comfort zone and walk out of his house to walk over to Dracula's Castle. Maybe whoever was living here had a fair idea of where Ivory would be, Raizo thought. But while he was completely unaware of it, Deth Eater caught sight of him...along with some other bloodthirsty phantoms. "It's the mortal! Let's feast on his flesh!" a phantom cried. "No! Let him go...for now. Let's just follow him and see how far he goes; maybe he'll become uninterested when he sees how...unappealing the castle is and leave. If we're lucky, he'll crawl back to his cabin. If not; then we have the right to rip him apart!" Deth Eater hissed as he stopped the phantom. "Fine! But if he gets any further than the castle gates, then I'm going to tear him apart with my bare hands!" the starving phantom growled. They soon followed after him through the darkened shadows, and Raizo was completely unaware of them following him. Raizo approached the gates, but suddenly hesitated as he saw how huge and scary looking it was. "Ugh...I highly doubt anyone would even think about living here. Should I even attempt to go inside?" Raizo said out loud. "Ha! You see? He is too frightened to proceed; watch as he turns around and heads back home like a cowardly worm!" Deth Eater scoffed from a distance. Raizo sighed as he began to turn around, but suddenly he thought he heard a scream. "Huh? Ivory!" Raizo exclaimed.

It turns out he was right. Ivory was walking through the darkened hallways of Dracula's Castle, when she suddenly fell through a hole in the ground and fell into a darkened room in the basement. Her screaming was loud enough to be heard from outside, grabbing Raizo's attention. "Oh, God! She's gotta be in trouble. I've got to save her! Hang on, Ivory!" Raizo called out as he pushed the iron gates open and began running towards the entrance. "Damn it! He's escaping! Let's get him!" a phantom growled. "No! You know Lord Alucard's rules; nobody enters his castle without his permission." Deth Eater rasped. "But he-" another began. "Listen to me! He'll probably get lost and never find his way out again. If we're lucky and keep really quiet about this...Alucard will never know. Besides; we've got our own problems to worry about now. Come; let us meet Mawgroth in the Carpathian Forest!" Deth Eater said as he took off flying. "Fine! I hope he falls and breaks his scrawny little neck!" a phantom snarled as he followed the leader. Raizo soon began wandering through the ancient halls of Dracula's Castle; he had to find Ivory before it was too late...

***Ooh, getting pretty intense! Stay tuned to see what happens next!***


	7. Chapter 7

***Chapter 7 is up! In this chapter, Ivory wakes up in the middle of a gothic dungeon...and soon learns the horrifying truth of what happened to her father. Meanwhile; Raizo runs into some very unexpected trouble and nearly loses his life...but a certain someone saves him. Read on to see what happens next! Warning: Contains some bloody scenes of violence, demonic horror images, and language; viewer discretion is advised! Also includes a special guest appearance. Read on to find out who they are!***

Ivory woke up feeling extremely groggy and lightheaded in the middle of a dark hallway. "Ugh...my head hurts. Where am I?" Ivory moaned as she rubbed her head and stood up slowly. But as she stood back up, she gasped as she saw the creepy looking hallways. It looked like a dungeon of some sort; the creepy, eerie silence and darkness was more than enough to prove the point. But the dimly lit torches on the walls and horrible looking jail cells with rotting corpses was enough to send a cold shiver of fear down Ivory's spine. "Ugh! Talk about a basement; this place could really use a makeover!" Ivory muttered as she walked through the dungeon. As she walked through the dungeons, she caught sight of several nasty looking corpses and skeletons. The way they looked showed Ivory that they must've died horrifying deaths. "Poor souls! I wonder what could've happened to them?" Ivory muttered as she kept walking on.

She finally reached the end of the hall, but cursed as she hit a dead end. "Son of a bitch! Now what?" Ivory said. Suddenly, she caught sight of a particular cell with a very peculiar body. "What the...is that-no! It can't be!" Ivory gasped as she ran to the last cell on the left. She gasped in absolute horror as she recognized the shredded remains of clothing on the skeleton; it was her father. "NO! Father!" Ivory exclaimed. The skeletal remains was indeed her father; and it was just that, too. There was hardly anything left of poor India Joan, save for his necklace and some tattered cloth. The cloth was brown and faded out from so much use, which is what grabbed Ivory's attention. The skull of her father looked quite grotesque, yet somehow and strangely a little saddened. Ivory kicked down the cell and ran to her father's remains, and wept bitterly. "Oh, daddy! I'm so sorry...I never wanted you to go! Not like this! It's not fair...who would do this to you? Who would so cruelly murder you like this? Who?" Ivory sobbed as she knelt in front of him. As she wept, the moonlight shined down through a tiny window on the father's skeletons...and then it happened.

Suddenly, the skeleton stood up and growled furiously as it grabbed Ivory by the neck. Ivory cried out and gasped as she tried to break free, but the grip of the skeleton was too much. "No! Let me go! Stop it!" Ivory gasped as she tried to break free. The skeleton glared into Ivory's eyes and grimaced as he tightened his grip, and Ivory kept on trying to pry his fingers away from her neck, but with no success. "No! Help me!" Ivory wheezed. Suddenly, a loud and deafening gunshot was heard before the skeleton was shattered into dust. Ivory gasped for breath as she fell to her knees, and then a strange man with a black trench-coat and cape appeared with a crimson scarf that covered his face; save for his eyes. He also wore a black fedora and some tough looking boots, as well as a powerful looking sword sheathed on his side. The man was none other than the famed vampire hunter: Van Helsing! "Are you all right, miss?" he asked in an English accent. Ivory gasped as she stood back up and stared at him in bewilderment. "Yes...I'm all right. But...but I'm so confused! Who are you?" Ivory asked at last. "I am Van Helsing; at your service!" the vampire hunter replied with a bow. Ivory got wide eyed and shook her head in disbelief. "Ok, stop! You're saying that you're _the_ Van Helsing? The one and only vampire hunter who singlehandedly defeated Count Dracula and the Army of the Undead? _That_ Van Helsing?" Ivory demanded. "The one and only! What's a good looking young lady like yourself doing all the way down here, anyhow?" Helsing asked with a slight chuckle. Ivory looked a little offended when he called her good looking, but chose to ignore it as she sighed. "I don't know. I actually just woke up down here; I think I fell from upstairs and was knocked out from the fall. But enough about me! What are you doing down here?" Ivory explained at last.

Van Helsing sighed as he walked around Ivory in a circle, as if inspecting her. "Say...you look very familiar for some reason. You remind me of someone I once knew...now what was his name? It begins with an "I"." Helsing pondered. "Isis?" Ivory suggested. "Nah, it was the name of a country." Helsing replied. "India? INDIA! India Joan! You knew my father?" Ivory exclaimed. "Oh, yes! That's it. India Joan...yes, that's who he was." Helsing said bemusingly as he sat down on a chained bench to the wall. "Oh my God! I can't believe my father actually met with the Van Helsing! This is so exciting! Oh, you've got to tell me all the wild adventures you've had with my father!" Ivory said now excited and giddy like a schoolgirl. Helsing looked at her blankly before smoking a cigarette. "What's to tell?" Helsing said gruffly. Ivory looked at him awfully confused and scoffed. "What do you mean by that? I'm sure you must've had a lot of grand adventures with my dad. You did happen to meet my father, right?" Ivory said. Helsing sighed as he puffed out smoke. "Yes, I met him." Helsing said blankly. "Well? Can you tell me about my father?" Ivory asked hopefully. Helsing suddenly sneered and scoffed as he shook his head. "It's like I said; what's to tell?" Helsing said unpleasantly. Ivory looked at him feeling very insulted. "Ok, now you're starting to piss me off. Is that the way you treat someone after saving their life; let alone the daughter of one of the greatest men on earth?" Ivory snapped. Helsing took another drag from his cigarette and sighed heavily. "Your father was great, eh? What's so great about sending his own men to their deaths in the middle of nowhere in the Himalayas? Or better yet; ignore the advice of wiser men than himself?" Helsing said gravely.

Ivory was now getting really angry; nobody dared to call her father crazy or insult him and get away with it. "Who do you think you are? You can't talk about my father like that!" Ivory exclaimed angrily. "Actually, I can. If you want my honest opinion, you got it! Your father was the single most lazy, arrogant, and stubborn son of a bitch that ever lived on this planet. If there was anyone who was so blinded by his own greed to leave his own family behind and lead his own expedition to his death...it was your father. He was so consumed on finding this treasure, he practically lead his own men to their doom!" Helsing said with bitter emotion. Ivory was steaming red with fury. "How dare you! Don't you dare say another thing about my father! That's not true! My father was a God fearing man who loved his family and treated others with respect!" Ivory cried. "Your father was a swine! He was also a coward, a liar, and a common thief!" Helsing retorted. With a scream of fury, Ivory attempted to kick off Helsing's head. But Helsing jumped out of the way before she kicked a hole in the wall. Ivory was actually a little surprised she made such a big hole in the wall from such a powerful kick, but was even more surprised by what Helsing said next.

He actually appeared to be laughing at her. "I knew I was good at a lot of things...but I didn't think I was that good at lying!" Helsing laughed. Ivory looked at him as if he was insane. "Were you just saying those things just so I could kick a hole in the wall?" Ivory demanded. "Of course not! I said those things so you could help us to escape!" Helsing replied still laughing. "You son of a bitch! You honestly had me believing that you were insulting my father! You think this is funny?" Ivory screamed furiously. "Oh, relax! I didn't mean any of that. Your father was the greatest man that I have ever been privileged to call my friend. He was very brave, bold, daring, and noble. I couldn't believe the news that he had been killed and swore to avenge his death properly by finding the murderer." Helsing explained as he and Ivory crawled through the hole in the wall and began escaping out of the castle and into the woods.

While they walked, Ivory looked at him with utter confusion. "Ok, so tell me what you _really_ think of my father!" Ivory said at last. Helsing sighed as they walked through the darkened forest. "Your father was on a sacred mission; to find the last treasure of King Arthur's Holy Objects of Sacred Protection. The Scrolls of the Elders were among the last living treasures left, and your father had to help me find it so I could protect it from the very creature that would destroy it and break the spiritual barriers down to invade the Earth." Helsing began. "Really? You're not making this up, are you?" Ivory demanded. "I swear unto you, my dear. I had promised to keep this a secret until I was sure that you were ready...but I'm going to tell this to you anyway. You've got...Helsing blood in your veins. You are among the last living demon hunters left on Earth and your father was also a demon hunter, as was your mother. They were living to do one purpose and one purpose only: To protect the world from evil and to guard King Arthur's Holy Objects of Sacred Protection. Unfortunately, that wretched Dracula had been freed by your father by mistake and now with him out of the way, he has an easier chance to find the treasures and destroy them so he can invade the Earth. But, since you've just unleashed some of that inner power of yours back there at the dungeons..." Helsing explained. "Ok, stop! My father was many things; but he was no demon hunter! He was a treasure hunter and an explorer, but that's it! I highly doubt that he would've fought demons!" Ivory objected.

Helsing sighed as they stopped to rest. "Unfortunately, you are right on that one. Your father was a pacifist and didn't want to accept the gifts of the Helsing Spirit. That's fine, but it was his own choice. Now it's up to you to decide whether to use your powers...or ignore them. And I might add this while we're sitting down: Your mother was the greatest demon huntress that I've ever known. Never before had I seen such a powerful woman take down a Balrog without so much as a sign of fear, or take on an entire army of imps without so much as getting a scratch on her face. She was so fast, that she could confuse her enemies into thinking that she could be in two different places at once. She was so smart, she made Einstein look like a dummy! She was so strong, she could crush a mountain with a single touch. And now...you will be learning to do exactly all those things and more." Helsing explained gravely. "Thanks, but no thanks! I've already got my own problems to deal with." Ivory retorted as she stood up to walk away. "Ivory...before your mother died, she asked me to do a special favor. She asked me to give you this message." Helsing said as he stood up and handed her a note. Ivory looked at him strangely and then at the note. She opened it up and read it; this is what it said:

_Dearest Daughter,_

_My time is growing short. You will be much older by the time you finally get this message, but it should be worth it. I've been fighting for my life for as long as I can remember, but I've never stopped thinking about you. But there is a time of darkness coming soon; much sooner than I like to admit. Count Dracula will return soon with his minions and destroy all that is beautiful and lovely, should you choose not to accept my gifts. I know that this may sound confusing to you, but you must try to understand. I myself could not comprehend or understand any of this, until I was met with the great Van Helsing...and your father. I'll try to keep this as simple as possible: A ruthless and tyrannical monster named Alucard, or Dracula as he is more known as, had been plaguing the Earth with evil for the longest of time in ancient history. A wise and powerful noble king named Arthur aligned with the bravest and most God fearing men of that time to track down and imprison this monster by using some of the most powerful and ancient holy treasures ever forged in history. But before he was imprisoned, Alucard swore to get his revenge and curse the future protectors of Arthur's treasures. Sweetie...the treasures are almost all destroyed and you may be the last living protector left. Even though you may not be a direct descendant to Arthur or Helsing, you can accept their powerful gifts and do great things...but only if you are willing to give up everything and truly devote yourself in this war against evil. And now, I leave you two precious gifts. The first: my love. I've never been anymore proud and happy to have you as my daughter, and I will always love you. The second: I give you...my powers, but only if you choose to accept them!_

_Your ever-loving mother,_

_Lynda Joan_

Ivory crumbled up the note and pressed her fist against her forehead, sighing heavily. She stood there in silence for the longest time, deep in thought like she had never been before. Finally; after she finished thinking and soul searching, she sighed as she spoke up. "If I say yes...will that guarantee that I can find out who my father's murderer is? And will I be able to truly avenge his death?" Ivory asked. "You can...but your main focus should be on protecting the last treasure and stopping Dracula at all costs." Helsing replied. "All right. I'm in!" Ivory said. With that, Ivory and Helsing started to walk on a little more. They were completely unaware of the fact that they were being watched by a scouting werewolf. He snickered before he took off running towards his hiding spot. "Oh boy! This is my chance! Wait until the others hear about this!" he snickered.

Meanwhile; Mawgroth and Deth Eater were conversing with their own little minions about the uprising against Alucard, when suddenly the scouting werewolf returned to them with a big evil grin on his face. "Hey, guys! Guess what I found? I found a little vampire hunter named Helsing and the human girl! What should we do with them?" the werewolf asked. The other werewolves and phantoms clamored about, suggesting horrible things to be done. "Cut out their eyes!" a werewolf howled. "Rip out their tongues!" another sneered. "Drain their blood and slit their throats!" a phantom rasped. "No! I have a better solution; let them keep going alive until they are tired and get some rest. While they're resting, we kidnap the girl and bring her back to lord Alucard. We'll see what he wants us to do with Helsing next, but I'm willing to bet he wants the girl alive. Besides; the ritual can't be complete without her!" Deth Eater announced. "What? Have you lost your mind? This is Helsing we're talking about here! If we let him live, he could harm the master!" Mawgroth snarled. "Impossible! Alucard is almost invincible! We just need the girl brought to him and have her blood in order to make him invincible; then he can kill the damned Helsing!" Deth Eater replied. "Then what's the point of betraying Alucard if we can't kill him_and_ Helsing? I want to spill some blood!" Mawgroth growled. "Silence! You will do as you are told or I'll swear allegiance to him and turn you in. I don't like Lord Alucard anymore than you do, but we must pay him the proper respect that he deserves. He is, after all; the one who brought us back from the dead." Deth Eater said.

The others agreed and decided to do as they were told; everyone except Mawgroth. "You know what? To hell with you weaklings! I'm just going to kill them and drink their blood; and you're not going to stop me!" Mawgroth snarled. "Do it...and I'll cut out your heart!" Deth Eater threatened as he drew out a sword and pointed it at Mawgroth's face. Mawgroth growled furiously, but retreated. "Fine! But mark my words; as soon as we're done with this...I will kill Helsing! If I can't do it, then I'll kill you as substitution!" Mawgroth snarled. They soon dispersed and began wandering through the Carpathian Forest in search of them. But while they did so, they were being followed. Raizo had given up hope and thought to assume the worst when he looked everywhere for Ivory in the castle, but when he stepped outside to return home to his cabin, he caught sight of Deth Eater and his gang meeting up with Mawgroth at the forest. He felt very suspicious and followed them in secret until he reached their secret hideout in the Dens; a low, swampy area in the middle of the Carpathian Forest. It was extremely strange for a swamp to be in the middle of the Carpathian Forest, so Raizo knew it was demonic. But after he overheard the evil from these goons, Raizo grew fearful for Ivory's safety and also grew angry towards the evil demons. "You won't so much as get 10 feet near her, you ugly sons of bitches! Not without going through me first!" Raizo growled softly as his eyes started glowing green with Necroplasm.

***Uh oh! Things are about to get really ugly soon! So stay tuned!***


	8. Chapter 8

***Sorry about the long wait, ladies and gentlemen! Chapter 8 is finally here! In this chapter; Raizo follows Mawgroth and a group of other treacherous creatures, who are after Ivory and Helsing. But when Ivory's life is threatened, Raizo loses his cool and...well, that's where things get interesting! Warning: Contains some graphic violence, harsh language, nudity, and a suggestion of rape; viewer discretion is advised!***

Ivory Joan and Van Helsing finally made it out of the Carpathian Forest by nightfall and made camp next to a river. "Boy, I'm tired. Why are we even moving all this way, anyway?" Ivory yawned. "Because I have found out where Dracula plans to extract his little ritual...and I will need your help in stopping him." Helsing replied patiently as he made a tent. "Well, at least I'll finally be able to get my revenge against my father's murderer! And I think I know just how!" Ivory said with a smirk as she grabbed a mallet and a peg. "Oh, Ivory. You have a lot to learn about these things; that's just a myth! You can't kill Dracula using that!" Helsing said scornfully while shaking his head. "What?! I mean, uh...well how would you kill him?" Ivory challenged. "Well, there is one method to killing vampires I find quite effective." Helsing said with a mysterious tone. Suddenly, he drew out a katana sword and held the blade inches away from Ivory's neck. Ivory gasped in horror, but Helsing just laughed. "Decapitation is the most effective way to kill a vampire, but only if you have holy metal! This blade was forged from the mines in the furthest reaches of the Holy Roman Empire. Care to guess where that is?" Helsing teased as he withdrew the blade. "Uh, China?" Ivory said nervously. "Close! Actually, there was a legend that a lone warrior from the 12th Legion of the Roman Army traveled as far as Japan! With the ferocity and unique creativity of the ninja, and the intelligence and wisdom of the samurai; this man constructed this katana sword to be used as a weapon to defend the Holy Roman Empire...until he later discovered that this sword also had the power to smite demons!" Helsing explained as he showed off the blade. "Whoa...I never would've guessed! If that's true, then why do you have those guns?" Ivory asked. Helsing glanced at his guns and shrugged. "Eh, old habits are hard to break. But to answer your other question on werewolves, silver bullets are one of the only ways to kill a werewolf." Helsing said. "Hmm...I see. So, what do I get to use?" Ivory wondered. "You have a lot of training to do before you can even begin to start using these weapons!" Helsing retorted. "What?! Well, I'll have you know that I know over 40 different martial arts and can handle a weapon pretty well!" Ivory snapped. Helsing rubbed his chin in bemusement. "Show me!" Helsing challenged.

Much later; Ivory was breathing heavily after practicing some Tai Kwan Do, Jiujitsu, Tai Chi, Aikido, and Kick Boxing. Helsing sat on a log and watched her the whole time; he was actually quite surprised and impressed by her skills. "Well, I guess I was wrong to have judged you. But I think dancing isn't going to prove me completely wrong...why not try against an opponent?" Helsing said as he finally stood up. "Oh, please! You're an old man, and I wouldn't want to hurt-" Ivory teased. Suddenly, Helsing cried out fiercely as he grabbed Ivory by the arm and slammed her down to the ground. "Old man? That's not very nice to say, young lady!" Helsing said with a sneer. Angered, Ivory jumped back up and tried to kick at Helsing. But being the wise teacher he was, he dodged her attacks and even used a reverse attack on her. He grabbed her leg and flipped her over onto her chest, knocking the wind out of her. "That's your first lesson, Ivory Joan. Learn to control your anger!" Helsing said calmly. "Ugh...is there a lesson about not feeling like puke?" Ivory moaned as she slowly stood up. "Actually, there is another lesson." Helsing said. He pretended to walk away casually...and then cried out fiercely as he threw a deadly pair of knives at her. Ivory cried out as she dodged the incoming projectiles, and was lucky to have them hit a tree behind her. "Are you crazy?! You could've killed me!" Ivory shrieked. "Lesson number two: Always expect the unexpected!" Helsing sneered. Ivory growled in frustration as she rubbed her face. "So...what's lesson number three?" Ivory demanded trying to control her temper. "Ah, yes! I almost forgot the most important rule. Rule number three is..." Helsing said before he cut down a branch and made a bird's nest fall down on top of her. Ivory cried out as she was splattered with egg and cursed as she flapped her arms angrily. "Hygiene is a must!" Helsing teased as he walked away for real. "Ugh...I hate you!" Ivory mumbled. She cussed up a storm as she went to the river to bathe, while Helsing went back to the camp and started a fire. But while they were unaware of it, someone was watching them from behind the trees. It was Raizo...or so it seemed!

It turns out that Raizo was able to follow a group of dissidents led by Mawgroth through the Carpathian Forest, and found them meeting in the Dens. It was a horrible place; it smelled like death and looked like the place where nightmares were born. "Ok, my brothers! I am more than fed up with putting up with Alucard's orders and his little cronies. So you wanna know what I think? I think we should make him suffer a humiliating defeat before we kill him! You want to know what my plan is?" Mawgroth began. "Do we ever! Do tell us!" another werewolf sneered. "Yeah! Tell us...this ought to be good!" a sneering goblin cackled. "Ok, here's the plan! We kill Helsing and kidnap the girl. Now we all know that this ritual can only be completed properly if there's a virgin, right?" Mawgroth began. "Yeah? So what, Mawgroth? What's the point?!" a phantom snarled. "My point is this: What will happen if Alucard completes this little ritual of his...only to find out that his little sacrifice isn't so innocent anymore? Huh? Get the picture?" Mawgroth said with a hint of perversion. "Uh...not really!" a stupid troll said as he scratched his head. "I mean...what if the sacrifice isn't a virgin?" Mawgroth said trying to emphasize his point more clearly. "Uh, is this a trick question?" a demon wondered. "OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! THE RITUAL CAN'T BE COMPLETE IF THE SACRIFICE AIN'T A VIRGIN! I'M PLANNING ON RAPING THE BITCH BEFORE SHE'S EVEN USED IN THE RITUAL!" Mawgroth snapped now losing patience. Raizo gasped as he heard that and began to feel pure rage boil deep within his Necroplasm filled veins. "You sick son of a bitch! You so much as even touch her-" Raizo growled softly through clenched teeth. "Wait, how come you get to rape her? Why can't I do it?" the phantom complained. "Well, what about me?" the goblin demanded. "Stop it, ok?! I get to go first...and after we're done humiliating Alucard and kill him in the uprising, then you can do whatever the hell it is you want with her! All right?" Mawgroth snapped. "Ok, ok! Fair's fair; so what's the plan again?" the goblin said. "The plan is this; we sneak after the girl, kill Helsing and kidnap the girl, present her to Lord Alucard, I rape her before the ritual, and when the time comes after the ritual...BAM! The vampire's history and the girl is yours!" Mawgroth explained. Raizo felt even more furious as he began to surge with Necroplasm. His eyes starting glowing bright green with rage. "No...nobody's touching Ivory! Especially not some mangy, flea-ridden furball! I'll crush every single one of you sick fucks if it's the last thing I do!" Raizo growled in a deep voice.

Spawn took off running through the woods, growling and grimacing as he began to feel the Necroplasm transform him. His skin started to wither away, and he began screaming with rage as Necroplasmic mist emitted from his body. Raizo finally tripped and fell on his face, but when he stood back up...he screamed loudly with pure fury as his body became enveloped in a black substance and a bright flash of Necroplasm. Raizo's body soon turned pitch black, save for a white v shaped mark on his chest and white markings around his eyes. Raizo's eyes turned bright green, and his wrists, ankles, and groin were covered with blood red gauntlets with spikes. A pair of chains appeared and wrapped around Spawn's waist, and a huge blood red cape shot out of his back. Raizo was no longer human...and he was no longer Raizo. Raizo was now the feared and notorious Spawn! "Think you bastards can lay your filthy hands on my friends, huh? I'd love to see you try without arms...or legs...or a fucking body for that matter!" Spawn growled in his usual deep voice. He began running through the woods using his Necroplasm Speed, a strange power that allowed him to move at the speed of light. Spawn ran for about 10 miles, until he finally approached an open area next to a river. Spawn stopped to catch his breath, when he suddenly caught sight of something...or someone at the river. Spawn snuck through the trees and hid behind a rock to get a closer look, and gasped as he saw who it was. It was Ivory Joan, and she was naked. She was bathing in the river, and the moonlight's reflection made Ivory's body glow with absolute beauty and glory. Despite Spawn's hellish transformation, he felt a huge new feeling inside of his soul. It felt so strange...yet good to him. No battle scars could ever match this new feeling. No pain, no bloodshed, and no anger could overcome it. It was not want, nor was it need. Spawn's conscience alerted him to avert his eyes and walk away...but this new feeling of his demanded him to remain and watch Ivory. Spawn finally realized what this new feeling was and felt both shocked and confused with himself; it was _lust_.

That beautiful body shining from the moonlight's reflections on the waters made Spawn's mind go fuzzy with crazy and weird thoughts. No matter how many times his conscience tried to shake it off, his lust kept coming back and he kept desiring to stare at her body. Those big, perky, beautiful breasts looked perfect for fondling and sucking, and those legs looked like they could wrap around one's waist tightly while...Spawn finally snapped out of it by punching himself in the face. He stomped off from the rock and cursed at himself as he fell to his knees and held his hands in his face. "What the hell is wrong with you, asshole?! STOP IT! You're no better off than those monsters who want to rape that girl! Knock it off!" Spawn said angrily out loud. Spawn shook his head furiously as he tried to get those images out of his head, but he simply couldn't. "God damn it! Now that image is gonna be stuck in my head; great! Just fucking great! Nice going, Raizo. Think you can make things any worse?" Spawn cursed to himself. Suddenly, Spawn heard raspy breathing behind him. Spawn slowly turned around and found a hooded figure leaning against a rock, looking out at Ivory. "No." Spawn whispered. He was so surprised that the creature hadn't heard him or even seen him, so he quickly snuck behind a tree to look at this creature. "Look at her...such beauty and majesty. I know I shouldn't, but I want to. No; I _need_ to! I HAVE to! Yes; after this ritual, she will be mine! Ivory's innocence will finally be mine!" the hooded figure said to himself. Spawn gasped as he recognized him when he turned around. It was Alucard! "No! Now _he_ wants her too?!" Spawn cried out in his mind. Alucard began to walk away, but something happened that moment that made Spawn much more terrified in his entire life than he ever thought possible. "I know who you are, Hellspawn! I know what it is that you want...and I'm afraid you may never get the chance to get near her again! You should've attempted to keep her for yourself when you had the chance, Raizo...but you just had to seek your own place of solitude! Enjoy your peace and quiet while you still can; because it may be your last!" Alucard's voice taunted telepathically. Spawn felt his eyes get wide and his heart beat a 100 mph as he heard that. "No! How do you know?!" Spawn exclaimed. Suddenly, Spawn heard the sound of howling. "NO! Ivory!" Spawn cried as he took off running.

Back over by the river, Ivory had just finished cleaning up and was dressing herself. But as she put her shirt back on, she began to have the strangest feeling that she was being watched. When she finally began walking away from the riverbed, her senses started highly alerting her of some unseen danger lurking around somewhere. Ivory turned her head around and looked behind her shoulder, and then glanced around the trees. She sighed as she found nothing and was about to walk onward, when suddenly she found herself facing a hideous goblin and a phantom. "Hello, poppet!" the goblin sneered. Ivory gasped in horror as she tried to take off running, but the phantom used his long slender arms to grab her. Ivory cried out as she was grabbed and constricted by the dark energy formed from the phantom's arms. "NO! Let me go!" Ivory screamed. "Scream all you want, little girl! There is no escape!" the phantom rasped. "I said let me go!" Ivory shouted as she violently rammed her elbow into the phantom's chest. The phantom cried out as he felt the wind knocked out of him and Ivory broke free before she kicked the phantom away with a roundhouse kick. "Oh, this little girl's got some fight in her! This should be fun!" the goblin cackled as he drew out a nasty looking sword. Ivory growled in anger as she held her hands in a defensive position. "Bring it on, troll face!" Ivory snarled. "Troll? TROLL!? I'm a goblin, bitch!" the goblin screamed furiously as he tried to hack and slash Ivory to death. But Ivory was much faster and smarter, and dodged all of his attacks before she finally kicked the sword out of his hands. "I don't care what you are, jerk!" Ivory said as she grabbed him. She then flipped the goblin overhead by pulling him over and landing on her back, making the goblin fly into a stump and getting knocked out cold. "But nobody messes with me and gets away with it!" Ivory finished as she stood back up. "Most impressive, little girl! But it's going to take a lot more than that to stop us!" the phantom rasped as he approached her again. Ivory turned around and began throwing punches around, but the phantom blocked her attacks before he grabbed her wrists and twisted them. Ivory cried out in pain before the phantom head-butted her and forced her on her back. "You're coming with us...whether you want to or not!" the phantom sneered as he towered over her. "I said no!" Ivory cried fiercely as she grabbed the phantom by his legs and pulled him down. The phantom cried out as he was smashed into the ground on his face and Ivory climbed on his back and held him in a head lock. "Who do you think you are? Messing around with me?! Have you been watching me this whole time?" Ivory growled. "Such anger...I like that. I like it a lot!" the phantom laughed as he forced himself up and made Ivory let go.

But as she fell on her back and the phantom towered over her, a pair of chains grabbed the phantom by his neck. "Then you're gonna love me, asshole!" Spawn snarled as he violently yanked him away. Spawn dragged the phantom away and hung him by the nearest tree after twisting his neck with the chains. Ivory gasped as she saw Spawn, but she couldn't tell whether it was because she was frightened or amazed. But before Spawn could turn to see her, the goblin snarled as he tackled Spawn and tried to stab him with a knife. Spawn growled furiously as he kicked the goblin away and then tackled him to the ground. He savagely punched the goblin in the face as hard as he could, breaking the poor thing's face and sent blood spraying everywhere. Finally, Spawn unleashed his rage against the goblin and tore him to pieces. He tore off his arms before he stabbed a spear head from his chain into his neck. Spawn threw him up into the air and flew up with him before he began swinging him around rapidly. Finally, Spawn smashed the goblin into the ground on his head and then threw a massive ball of Necroplasm at him; blowing him up into pieces. Spawn landed on his feet to the ground with a forceful impact, and then stood back up slowly. But as he did so, he saw Ivory still sitting on the ground with absolute fear in her eyes. Spawn looked at Ivory with compassion as he slowly began to approach her, but Ivory scooted back and cried out in horror. "NO! Don't come near me! Please...don't hurt me!" Ivory begged. "I'm not going to hurt you, Ivory. I would never want to hurt you." Spawn said softly. Ivory gasped as he somehow recognized her name. "How do you know my name? Who are you?!" Ivory demanded. Spawn felt a trap here; could he possibly explain to Ivory that the monster standing before him really was Raizo? Spawn sighed as he shook his head. "Let's just say that I'm a friend. I swear to you that I mean you no harm. I've kept my eye on you for a while and I want you to know that you'll be safe with me. Do you trust me?" Spawn said as he offered his hand. Ivory looked up into his eyes and just stared at him for a minute. She couldn't help the feeling that she somehow felt this man, if that's what he even was, seemed familiar. "Yes...I trust you." Ivory said as she gave the Hellspawn her hand. Spawn helped her up and looked at her, and Ivory just looked at him back. There really seemed to be something familiar about this stranger, but Ivory just couldn't seem to figure out what it was. "Do I know you? You seem so familiar to me for some reason." Ivory said as they walked down a path. "Uh, no?" Spawn lied now feeling a little nervous. "I don't know...you remind me of someone." Ivory insisted. "Who could I possibly remind you of?" Spawn snapped.

Ivory felt a little insulted at first, but softened up as she got an idea of where something like this happened before. "Well, you remind me a little bit of a handsome guy named Raizo." Ivory said. "Handsome? She thinks I'm...handsome?" Spawn thought. "He's really quite a guy. He's got the cutest face I'd ever seen, though he seems a little...strange. I can't tell whether it's because he's hiding something from me, or he feels afraid of me. I wouldn't blame him though; I can be pretty moody sometimes." Ivory explained. "Pfft! If you only knew, you'd probably either be pissed or terrified. Maybe even both!" Spawn thought. "Well, maybe he's just some dumb bum loser who's got no friends and is too damn afraid to talk to a girl. Probably got his ass kicked by one of those goblins or phantoms out there somewhere!" Spawn said out loud trying his best not to give himself away. Ivory gasped at him as she stopped and stared at him. "That was totally rude! I'll have you know that this man is more chivalrous than how you're acting right now! He could've left me, but he didn't! He stayed with me and he respected me! How could you even say something like that?" Ivory exclaimed angrily. Spawn smirked; perhaps he'd have a little fun teasing her just so he could get her to like his human side a little more. "You think that I wanted to save your scrawny little ass? I could've let you suffer...but I didn't! Is that not chivalrous enough for you, princess?" Spawn sneered. Ivory glared at him fiercely as he said that. "How dare you! Some hero you are, creep!" Ivory shouted as she punched him in the face. Spawn cried out as he was forced away, and Ivory took off running back to the camp. "Damn...she's got some strength, I'll give her that. I really should keep my eye on her though!" Spawn said as he got back up. Ivory stormed back to the camp in tears, not even bothering to look at Helsing. "What's the matter with you? You're not still upset about me dumping egg on you, are you?" Helsing teased. "Just shut up and leave me alone!" Ivory snarled as she hid herself in the tent for the night. Helsing just sort of shrugged his shoulders before falling asleep in his sleeping bag. But while they slept, Spawn watched out after them in the trees.

***Sorry if it seems a little bit rushed, but it will get better in the next upcoming chapters. I promise! Stay tuned to see what happens next!***


	9. Chapter 9

***Chapter 9 is up! In this chapter, Spawn takes out his anger on Helsing after having bad memories. But while he and Helsing fight, Alucard finally unleashes his own alter ego Dracula against the treacherous and bloodthirsty werewolf Mawgroth. Who will win each battle? Read on to find out! Warning: Contains some graphic violence and harsh language; viewer discretion is advised!***

A few hours had passed and there was no sign of danger anywhere. So Spawn finally decided to get some sleep, but he would sneak over closer to the camp just to be safe. He jumped off the tree and landed softly on his feet before walking slowly towards the camp. As he approached the campfire, he caught sight of Van Helsing sleeping in a sleeping bag. Spawn sighed heavily as he snuck past him and then sat on a log in front of the campfire and just gazed at the flames. The fire seemed to give Spawn a sense of feeling that made him very uncomfortable for some reason or another. In fact; as he kept looking at the fire, he began to remember seeing and feeling nothing but fire in Hell. The agony and pain of being burned forever in the flaming parts of Hell was all that he could feel at that moment, and soon Spawn felt the rage consume him. Without thinking, Spawn jumped up from the log and began stomping out the flames. "That's it! I can't take it anymore!" Spawn cried out as he stomped out the flames. The pain of stomping out the fires wasn't there, but for some strange reason the pain was still there. Spawn began to feel more rage and agony, and soon he had a fit of uncontrollable fury. Spawn punched a nearby rock and shattered it to pieces and then grabbed a log and threw it as far as he possibly could. Spawn then began smashing up boxes with furious forces of his Necroplasmic Rage and then finally fell to his knees. He screamed with fury as he threw his fists in the air; the pain and regret of his past life had come back to haunt him yet again. "NOOOOOOO!" Spawn roared. His fit of maniacal rage was anything but smart, and Van Helsing was awakened by his loud cry.

Miraculously, Ivory Joan was still asleep; probably because she was exhausted. But Van Helsing was awake, and he was shocked to find the Hellspawn sitting at the bank of the river. When he stood up to get a closer look, he cursed silently at the ruins and wreckage of his camp. "Son of a bitch! He's destroyed all of our supplies; that demon must be a servant of Dracula! I must stop him before he gets wise and tries to kill me...or worse, Ivory!" Helsing muttered to himself. He grabbed a double barrel shotgun and readied his katana sword before sneaking over to Spawn. Helsing would have been able to approach him and kill him in stealth, had Spawn not suddenly turned around and glared at him. "You better watch yourself, old man. I'm very dangerous!" Spawn growled. "Yeah? Well so am I! You left a mess at my camp back there, phantom. You planning on taking your anger out on us now?" Helsing retorted as he aimed his shotgun at Spawn. "If you keep it up, I will! So put that gun down if you know what's best for you." Spawn snarled as he drew out his Agony Axe. "Then crawl back to wherever the Hell it is you came from and leave us alone!" Helsing threatened.

Suddenly, Spawn cried out fiercely as he slashed at Helsing's shotgun and made it break in half. It fell to the ground and broke into tiny bite sized pieces. Helsing merely smirked as he drew out his katana sword and held it in a defensive manner. "Nice axe...but my sword will prove to be an effective way to kill you." Helsing smirked. "You? Kill me?! Do you have any idea who the fuck you're talking to old man?!" Spawn snarled. "I frankly don't give a damn who you think you are, Hellspawn. But I'd be more than glad to tell you who I am. I am Van Helsing and I am going to kill you, and then kill Dracula!" Helsing said boldly. "Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try without a fucking head!" Spawn cried fiercely as he rushed towards Helsing to attack. Helsing blocked his blows with his katana and began parrying with him. Spawn furiously cried out as he kept trying to kill Helsing, but it seemed to do little good due to Helsing's excellent swordfighting experience. "You're good, Hellspawn. But I'm better!" Helsing sneered before he blocked yet another attack and then finally slashed at Spawn's chest. Spawn cried out in pain as he was sliced at the chest, and he reeled back as he held his bleeding wound. "Now you're pissing me off! Get a load of this, motherfucker!" Spawn growled furiously as he threw a ball of Necroplasm at Helsing. Helsing cried out as he was forced back by a tremendous explosion, but he managed to get back up and continue his fight against the enraged Hellspawn. "You've got quite a temper, Hellspawn. But that is not going to save you or help you defeat me!" Helsing taunted through wincing pain. "Oh, believe me! You ain't seen nothing yet...old man!" Spawn growled. "Well, then I guess I can say the same to you...Hellspawn!" Helsing sneered. Spawn cried out fiercely as he charged towards Helsing with his Agony Axe and fought another duel with him.

While Spawn and Helsing raged on against each other, Mawgroth finally managed to sneak over to the camp. He snarled and growled with ravanous hunger as he snuck through the camp and approached the tent. The scent of Ivory was getting stronger and Mawgroth felt the bloodlust intensify as he began to tear open the tent. Ivory was _still_ sleeping, even with the towering werewolf above her. "At last. You will be mine!" Mawgroth snarled as he licked his lips. But before he could even touch her, a steel grip grabbed his hand and violently twisted it. "STOP! Don't you dare lay a hand on _my_ sacrifice!" a harsh voice cried angrily. Mawgroth growled in fury as he tried to break away, but he cried out and whimpered as he was forced on his knees. The cold, souless eyes of Alucard glared down at Mawgroth as he held him firmly by the wrist and towered above him. "I should've known that you would attempt to betray me! Yes, I know everything now! Your little comrades disappearence alerted me, but Deth Eater told me everything. I've been merciful enough to give him a second chance, and he used it wisely by telling me where you were and what you were up to. Now get out of my way and crawl back to your den!" Alucard said with an angered tone. Mawgroth's vicious instinct kicked in and with a furious burst of rage, he broke free of Alucard's grasp and slashed at his face; making Alucard cry out in pain as his left eye was slashed. "ENOUGH! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS BULLSHIT! I AIN'T GONNA LET NO ROTTEN CORPSE BAG LIKE YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO ANYMORE! THE BITCH IS MINE...AND SO WILL BE YOUR HEAD!" Mawgroth snarled viciously. "You think that you can defeat me? I'd love to see you try...after I drain you of your blood!" Alucard hissed as he bared his fangs.

With a roar, Mawgroth charged forward and began slashing his claws at Alucard. But the vampire was able to use his super strength to fight off the enraged werewolf and punch him savagely many times. Mawgroth decided to fight dirty and kick him, but Alucard's own rage was now starting to kick in after being forced into a pile of wood. He jumped back up and cried out fiercely as his eyes shined bright red and his fangs were unleashed; Dracula was finally ready to unleash his fury...and Mawgroth was going to be his first victim. "YOU DARE THINK THAT YOU STAND ANY CHANCE AGAINST THE GREAT DRACULA?! YOU WILL REGRET EVER DEFILING ME, YOU DISGUSTING VERMIN!" Dracula roared in a demonic voice. "The only thing I ever regret is serving you! And I'm going to truly enjoy tearing you to pieces before I ravage the hell out of that girl!" Mawgroth snarled. "You will not touch her...because she's **_MINE_**!" Dracula shouted furiously. He rushed towards Mawgroth and began strangling him with his brute strength, but the hairy beast still put up quite a fight. Mawgroth snarled and growled as he tried swiping his claws at Dracula again, but the enraged vampire finally managed to grab him by the neck and choke him. Mawgroth cried out and gasped as Dracula began choking him, until Dracula finally bit down at his neck. Mawgroth screamed and howled loudly in agony, alerting Spawn and Helsing from the distance. "What the hell was that?" Spawn cried out. "My God! It's the werewolf...back at the camp! I must save Ivory before she gets hurt!" Helsing exclaimed as he started running. "Wait!" Spawn cried as he chased after him.

The screaming Mawgroth was finally enough to wake up Ivory. "Ugh...stop making all that noise. I'm trying to sleep here!" Ivory mumbled as she sat up. Ivory gasped and got wide eyed as she saw what was happening; Dracula was mauling at Mawgroth's neck and finally tore out a huge chunk of flesh from his neck in a gory splat before tossing him against a pile of dead bodies. Mawgroth struggled to get up and then started to run away, whimpering and yelping like an injured puppy. "That's it! RUN! Run from the wrath of the almight Dracula!" Dracula roared as he cackled with demonic laughter. Ivory gasped as she somehow recognized this monster. "Oh my God! No! It can't be! Alucard?!" Ivory exclaimed. Dracula turned around and glared at Ivory with raging hellfire in his eyes. "No...I am no longer Alucard! I...am..._**DRACULA**_!" Dracula shouted. Ivory screamed in horror as she tried to run away, but Dracula dashed towards her and grabbed her. "NOOO! GET AWAY FROM ME! LET ME GO! HEEEEELLLLPPP!" Ivory screeched. Spawn and Helsing began to run faster in a state of panic when they heard Ivory scream. "Shit! Come on, Ivory! Don't die now!" Spawn muttered. "Hang on, Ivory! I'll save you!" Helsing cried as he drew out his sword again. But by the time they finally arrived at the camp, they were too late. Dracula was seen running off with Ivory over his shoulder. "NOOOOO! HELP ME!" Ivory screamed as she pounded furiously against Dracula in hopes of getting away. "NOOOOO! IVORY!" Spawn cried as he vainly reached out to her. "DRACULA!" Helsing roared.

Dracula laughed evilly as he vanished with Ivory. "No! What have I done?! I've failed! Poor Ivory...she's gone forever all because of me! What have I done?! IVORY!" Spawn cried as he fell to his knees in despair. "Now look at what you have done. Thanks to you, Dracula will become invincible! You've caused the end of the world!" Helsing cried angrily. Spawn felt the Necroplasm fuel him with rage, but it wasn't towards Helsing this time. The truth of the matter was, Spawn...or Raizo, rather; loved Ivory too much to let her die. It wasn't a lustful love like he experianced before; it was true love, a love that he hadn't felt towards any woman before. "NO! I will not let Dracula have her! I will not! I'll fucking destroy that son of a bitch before he lays another hand on her! I'm going to save her even if it kills me!" Spawn shouted as he began running in the direction of where Dracula fled. Helsing was surprised by the true nature of this Hellspawn, but was even more surprised by his feelings for Ivory. "How does he know her? What did he mean by that? Is he...the One?" Helsing wondered out loud.

***Whoa! That's a lot of action there, huh? Will Helsing want to team up with Spawn? Will Spawn be able to save Ivory Joan? Stay tuned to find out!***


	10. Chapter 10

***Chapter 10 is up! In this chapter, Spawn fights his way through the Satanic Forest to reach Dracula's Castle to save Ivory. However; Deth Eater and an enraged Mawgroth prove to be quite a challenge for Spawn. Can he find a way to defeat them...as well as the countless demons who dwell inside the forest? Warning: Contains graphic bloody violence, harsh language, and some very disturbing horror sequences; viewer discretion is advised!***

Rage; absolute rage was all that Spawn could feel right now. His mind, body, and soul was consumed with rage for the safety of Ivory Joan. Spawn's love for Ivory had grown bigger and more powerful, but if Dracula was threatening her life then Spawn had every rightful reason to feel this uncontrollable rage. Spawn ran through the empty fields using his Necroplasm Speed, ignoring the frightful storm that suddenly occured. "Ivory! Please hold on; I'll save you! I will save you if it's the last thing that I do!" Spawn said out loud. As he ran on, he had minor flashbacks of himself in his human form and Ivory Joan. He remembered the good and bad times he had with her, and every detail of her intensified his rage towards Dracula and his minions. "Dracula...when I find you, you'll be wishing for Hell when I'm through with you! Just you wait and see!" Spawn growled as he picked up speed. He ran through some small forests and hills until he finally reached the Satanic Forest. Spawn finally approached the entrance of the forest, when suddenly slowed down and felt extremely weak. "Augh! What the hell? What's wrong with me?! Why am I so weak all of a sudden?" Spawn cried as he keelhauled over on his knees gasping for breath. "You used up all of your Necroplasm, that's why!" a familiar voice teased. Spawn slowly stood up and turned around to find Van Helsing facing him. "What the hell?! How did you-" Spawn exclaimed. "I was here before you got here, silly boy. Besides; you're not the only one who has vast knowledge of the supernatural!" Helsing said as he sat down on a rock. Spawn groaned as he fell on his back, still trying to catch his breath. "Oh, great! What do you want from me? Here to gloat?" Spawn moaned. "No, Hellspawn. I'm here to help you!" Helsing replied more calmly. Spawn sat up and turned around to face him. "What? You're going to help me? But why?! I tried to kill you!" Spawn exclaimed. "I want to help you because of these two reasons. First: You're a very powerful force and hate the forces of evil that Dracula and his horde truly are! Two: You know Ivory Joan and you may be my only hope of saving her life." Helsing explained. Spawn sighed as he stood back up. "I don't just know her, ok? I love her!" Spawn said. Helsing was really surprised when he said that. "What?! I mean, really? But...but why?" Helsing said trying not to sound too surprised or rude. "Look, just because I look and act like a monster doesn't mean that I am one. At least not like Dracula or God knows what else is out here!" Spawn snapped as he sat down on another rock across from Helsing. "Truly? Then that must mean you're human!" Helsing said in surprise.

Spawn looked at him funny before he sighed and shook his head. "Hardly! By day and if I'm luck, by some nights...I am human. But at any given moment if my Necroplasm levels rise to the point of critical mass and I'm really angry, I become this!" Spawn said as he held his hands out and turned his wrists. "So I see! Much like the werewolf, you transform if you are unable to control your instincts!" Helsing stated. "Yeah, except I don't have a shedding problem and I don't go around eating people!" Spawn retorted. Helsing laughed. "Well, since we've got nothing else to do...what are we waiting for? Let's begin our way to Count Dracula's castle and save dear Ivory!" Helsing said as he stood up. "I can't! I'm too tired; I can't move!" Spawn gasped. "Oh, don't tell me you're giving up on Ivory now. You know how disappointed she would be if you weren't there to save her?" Helsing scolded playfully. Spawn jumped back up and slammed his fist to the ground in frustration. "Lead the way, old man!" Spawn said more confidently. "Much better! But you may want to ready your Agony Axe...you may need it for later." Helsing said as he drew out his own katana sword. "Wait, why?" Spawn asked. "Because...I have a feeling that our vampire friend may not want us crashing his party so easily. Plus; I'm sure that Mawgroth may want to take his anger out on the first living thing he sees...which might be us!" Helsing replied. "Oh, great! Let's get this party started then, shall we?" Spawn retorted as he drew out his Agony Axe. "Yes; let's!" Helsing said as they began walking through the forest.

**(Listen to Nortt's Galgenfrist, Til Gravens Vi, Af Dode, and Kaldet to get a better feeling for the rest of this chapter!)**

Spawn and Helsing walked slowly through the dark, dismal, and eerie forest; it was by far the single most terrifying and dark experience both heroes had been through. The forest itself reeked of evil, death, darkness, and seperation from light and life itself. "My God! What sort of place is this?" Helsing muttered. "It sure as hell ain't Candy Land, I'll tell you that much!" Spawn said trying his best not to show any emotion. There was a very dim light hanging from above the canopy of the forest, but it was hardly enough to give off any real light for Spawn or Helsing to be able to see 10 feet in front of them. Everywhere they walked, they had the strangest feeling that someone...or something was watching them from the shadows. The trees themselves looked evil; dark, lifeless, and branches that formed shadows of strange and creepy shapes and sizes. The air inside of the forest was thick and heavy with the reek of death; almost to the point where you could practically taste in your mouth if you breathed with your mouth open. Spawn still didn't want to show Helsing his fear, but his entire body seemed to grow numb from the feeling of the evils of this Satanic Forest. "I feel...cold. Death!" Spawn muttered as he stopped walking. "So do I, my dear friend. According to legends, they say that Satan himself cursed this place when Dracula once rested here. Now what was once a beautiful pleasent forest is now cursed with darkness and death. Those who journey through here never make it out alive!" Helsing explained. "Well that's reassuring! Thanks a lot!" Spawn snapped as he started walking again. As he walked, he glanced around his environment and tightly clutched his Agony Axe. He could have sworn he heard something move from behind the trees and he could have sworn he saw a pair of eyes watching him from the shadows. "Damn...this place gives me the creeps! If I didn't know better, I'd say that this place is Hell!" Spawn muttered. He walked through the Satanic Forest a little more, cringing as caught sight of some unsightly things. A couple of bare trees had some occult markings on it, and a few others had been shaped as crosses. On the tips of the crosses were human skulls, engraved with markings of blood. "Where the hell am I?" Spawn wondered. He suddenly cried out as he heard a noise from behind a bare bush.

Spawn cursed himself when it was just a lizard scampering across the dirt. "Fucking lizard! Why am I getting so worked up? It's just a forest; a really big, dark, and creepy forest! No big deal!" Spawn said to himself. But when Spawn tried to take another step, he fell into a hole in the ground and cried out as he fell into a pile of corpses and bones. "AUGH! What the hell is this?!" Spawn exclaimed in disgust. As he jolted out of the pile of bones and corpses, he shuddered as she brushed off some dust. When he finally calmed down, he caught sight of an opening in the wall. "What? Is that...a doorway?" Spawn wondered. Spawn slowly walked towards the opening and began walking cautiously down a set of steps. As he walked down, the tiniest sights and sounds were suddenly became clear as day for Spawn. A spider crawled on the wall, but the pitter patter of his legs made Spawn shiver. "Ugh...it's just a spider!" Spawn muttered. Suddenly, he stepped on something and made a cracking noise. When Spawn looked to see what it was, he shuddered. It was a human skull, but what was even more disturbing was that the whole room he now stood in was full of human skulls. There they were; littered across the ground. "My God...ok, Spawn. Take it easy; you can do this! This must be the way out of this hole! Come on!" Spawn muttered as he began carefully walking through the room. But just as he was about to reach the other opening of the room, a black shadowy figure slowly walked out towards him and forced him away. The shadowed figure wore a pure black robe and a black hood that hid his face; save for a pair of razor sharp teeth. Spawn gasped as he recognized the demon; it was Deth Eater! "You dare invade my private domain? You will pay with your soul!" Deth Eater rasped. Spawn slowly drew out his Agony Axe and held it tightly, but to his dismay Deth Eater drew out a blackened sword with a poisoned blade. "Taste death, mortal fool!" Deth Eater growled.

Spawn and Deth Eater soon engaged in a fierce sword fight that lasted for several minutes. Spawn and Deth Eater parried with each other for most of the fight, but Spawn finally overcame the demon by cutting off his arms and forcing the beast on his knees. With a fierce cry, Spawn finally ended the Deth Eater's life by cutting off his head. Deth Eater's head rolled away in a bloody mess and his phatasmic body withered away. But there was one more sight that gave Spawn the chills. The head of Deth Eater rolled towards Spawn and the black substance of his phantasmic body withered away, until it finally revealed it's true face. Spawn gasped in horror at what he saw; it appeared to be a man...but it looked so similar to his own human self! There it laid, just staring at him with a mortified look on it's face. Spawn suddenly realized what this symbolized; the face of his former human self was a cold, chilling, and cruel reminder that Death always found a way to reach everyone...even Raizo, Spawn's human self. "No! No, I'm not going to die! Not again; I've died once and I'm not going to die again! I'm not afraid...I'm not afraid! I can do this; I can beat Dracula! I won't let Death scare me...not anymore!" Spawn whispered before he moved on. He walked through an empty cavern until he finally found himself out of the dreadful hole in the ground. "Oh, thank God! I finally made it out of that hole; what a relief!" Spawn gasped. Suddenly; several more phantoms emerged out of the ground and pointed their poisoned swords at him. "No mortal dares to escape the Satanic Forest alive!" one of the phantoms growled in a raspy voice. Spawn glared at the phantoms before he began swinging his Agony Axe around. "That's the problem, death breath! I ain't mortal!" Spawn snarled. He cut one of the phantoms in half in a bloody spurt before decapitating another. He parried with a few more before he killed them all in very graphic and bloody ways. He severed one in half by the waist before slicing his torso in half lengthwise and kicked his body away into pieces. He hacked off the arms of another before smashing the Agony Axe's blade into the phantom's face, and then tore it out before the phantom fell down dead with his head spliced in half and blood sprayed out of his missing arms. Spawn killed the final phantom by slicing off his arms and head before grabbing his own poisoned sword and stabbed it into his heart. "Bet you fellas feel right at home now; rotting in the ground!" Spawn spat before running off.

It took Spawn hours to find his way out of the Satanic Forest, but he finally found the way that led out. A bright light was seen in the distance and a path laid before him, bringing a sense of elation and joy to Spawn's heart, mind, and soul. "Thank God Almighty! The exit! Helsing? We did it! We made it! Helsing?" Spawn cried happily. Suddenly, Spawn felt pure terror stab into his soul. This whole time he didn't even know that he was seperated from Helsing, but now that he knew he felt terrible and frightened; God only knew what hellish horrors Helsing was enduring in this godforsaken place! "Oh shit!" Spawn muttered. He ran back into the forest and began frantically searching for Helsing. His heart pounding and throbbing in his throat, Spawn had never felt such terror and regret in his life until now. "HELSING! HELSING! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Spawn shouted as he looked everywhere. Suddenly, Spawn heard a low moan from somewhere. Spawn turned around and gasped as he began running towards some bushes; there laid Helsing, bleeding terribly in the chest and terrible scars on his face. "Oh my God! Helsing?! Shit, I am so sorry...I didn't mean to leave you for dead! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! Oh, God! Don't die on me please!" Spawn sobbed as he knelt to Helsing's level. Helsing turned his head slowly and mumbled nonsense. "What?" Spawn asked. "You...are..._even more pathetic and gullible than I realized, Hellspawn!_" was the reply of a demonic voice through Helsing's body. "WHAT?!" Spawn exclaimed.

Suddenly, the apparent body of Helsing jumped and transformed into a black slimy monster with razor sharp teeth and deadly claws. "_You have much to learn, boy! The smell of your fear is simply intoxicating to me!_" the demon snarled viciously. Spawn cried out fiercely as he drew out his Agony Axe and began hacking and slashing furiously at the beast. But no matter how many times he cut the monster, his skin kept growing back and he kept attacking Spawn. The beast eventually latched itself onto Spawn and tried to suck his soul out, but Spawn wouldn't let him. He screamed with fury and used his brute strength to pry him off before stomping violently on his face. "Nobody steals my soul and gets away with it!" Spawn shouted furiously as he stomped the beast into the ground. As he stood there panting to catch his breath, he was attacked by yet another demon. This time; it was in the form of a tree. The sharp, craggly branches swatted at Spawn and forced him away and onto the ground. "AUGH! What the hell?!" Spawn exclaimed. Suddenly, the tree demon pried itself out of the ground and began stomping towards Spawn to attack. "Oh, please! I'll chop you up into firewood!" Spawn sneered as he drew out his Agony Axe. He cried out fiercely as he chopped the tree demon into pieces, but to his dismay three more of the same creatures woke up snarling with fury. "Oh, shit! You gotta be kidding me!" Spawn groaned. After killing the monsters, Spawn began running around in search of Helsing. He finally found him at the exit, where he originally found himself after escaping the Deth Eater's cave. "Helsing?! Is that really you?" Spawn cried as he ran towards him. Helsing turned around and cried out. "Spawn, get back! It's a trap!" Helsing cried. "What?!" Spawn exclaimed.

Suddenly, Spawn found himself tackled to the ground by a ferocious werewolf and found a huge snarling face full of razor sharp teeth snapping at his face. It was Mawgroth, and he was very angry and hungry. "I've got you now, Hellspawn! You'll make a fine meal for me...and soon the great Helsing will be my dessert!" Mawgroth snarled. "Oh yeah?! EAT THIS!" Spawn screamed as he blasted Mawgroth away with a burst of Necroplasm shot from his eyes. Mawgroth snarled in pain and anger as he was forced away, but he jumped back up and roared as he bared his fangs. Spawn jumped back up and swung his Agony Axe around. "You're pissing me off, fuzzball!" Spawn growled. "You're one to talk, slimebag! Now shut up and fight me!" Mawgroth snarled as he ran towards Spawn to attack. Spawn and Mawgroth fought against each other furiously for a long time, though none could seem to best the other. Spawn's strength was good, but it wasn't enough to outmatch Mawgroth's speed and ferocity. Several slash attacks across the back and chest was taking a lot out of Spawn from Mawgroth's fury, but Spawn wasn't hesitating to strike back with slash attacks from his Agony Axe. But, Mawgroth soon gained the upperhand by smacking the weapon out of Spawn's hands before tackling him to the ground and biting at his neck. Spawn screamed as he felt Mawgroth tearing at his neck meat, but he was able to force him back by pushing him away with his feet and then throwing a ball of Necroplasm at him. Mawgroth growled in irritation as he stood 10 feet apart from Spawn, glaring at him and panting furiously to catch his breath. "You're good, Hellspawn! But I'm better; I always get my meal!" Mawgroth growled. "Well then I guess you need to take a nice long nap...in the ground, that is!" Spawn snapped back as he threw another ball of Necroplasm at Mawgroth. Mawgroth cried out as he was hit, but Spawn soon found himself feeling very faint and weary from using so much of his Necroplasm. "Ugh...shit! Not this again; not now!" Spawn moaned.

Mawgroth laughed at Spawn and spat at him before forcing him on his back from a vicious kick to the chest. "Not so high and mighty now, are you? I'll enjoy ripping you to shreds, Hellspawn! But not as much as I'll enjoy ravaging that whore!" Mawgroth snarled. Spawn felt the rage kick in again; nobody was going to touch Ivory no matter what. "You touch her...and I'll skin your hide alive before I burn the rest of your body to a crisp!" Spawn warned. "You ain't in no position to threaten me, Hellspawn. Prepare to die!" Mawgroth taunted as he rose his claws up for the final kill. But before Mawgroth could even touch him, a miraculous thing happened. Helsing summoned all the energy he had left to reach for his pistol and shot at Mawgroth, forcing him away from Spawn. "Get away from him, you mangy flea-ridden furball!" Helsing cried. Mawgroth snarled ferociously as he charged towards Helsing to kill him. But Spawn summoned his rage to help him gain a burst of adrenaline and forced himself up on his feet again. Spawn shot several chains out of his chest and grabbed Mawgroth before he could even touch Helsing and dragged him towards himself. Spawn then grabbed Mawgroth and began carrying him towards an enormous tree with a nasty mouth and blood red eyes. "BITE THIS, ASSHOLE!" Spawn shouted as he threw Mawgroth into the living tree. Mawgroth howled in agony and pain as he was devoured alive by the tree. Spawn soon ran towards Helsing to help him up, but was very shocked when Helsing refused. "No, Spawn! I'm afraid my journey with you ends here! Go; Ivory needs you more than me. Don't let Dracula complete his ritual...destroy him at all costs and save Ivory's life for me; please!" Helsing said inbetween gasps. "No! I'm not letting you die here in this godforsaken place, Helsing! You're coming with me; I have to save you!" Spawn exclaimed. "But you already have, my boy. You already have...you saved me by showing me that there is light in darkness. And you saved me by facing and conquering your own inner demons and fears...it wasn't an accident that you fell into that hole, Spawn." Helsing replied. Spawn began to cry, but Helsing stopped him and handed him his pistols. "Go; take these! You'll need them...but they won't work against Dracula. And take this, too! It will help you on your journey." Helsing said as he handed Spawn his katana sword.

Spawn didn't know what to say when Helsing gave him these gifts. "I'm so sorry...about what I said to you earlier. I didn't mean to-" Spawn began. "It doesn't matter now, Spawn. What matters is that you need to save Ivory and destroy Dracula. Save the Earth by putting that vampiric bastard back into the ground where he belongs! Promise me that you'll take care of Ivory for me...promise me!" Helsing wheezed. Spawn nodded his head slowly. "I'll...do my best. I promise!" Spawn replied. "Good; I know you will. If you were my son, I'd be very proud of you. Now go! Go and save Ivory!" Helsing said. Spawn got up and ran off towards the exit, reluctantly leaving Van Helsing behind. When he finally escaped from the Satanic Forest, it was still dark. Spawn still had time to save Ivory before the dawn...now he had to hurry.

***(Dramatic music plays) This is it! The final chapter remains; stay tuned!***


End file.
